Falling for You
by QHLuver
Summary: The summer before Hermione's last year at Hogwart's leads to secrets being revealed and a new adventure for the new school year. Everything is changing and is love in the air? New relationships, New friendships and a year to remember. AU
1. Meeting with Her Muggle Friends

**A/N- **This is my first time writing a fan fiction so please read and review. This will eventually be a HG/FW story but it will take its time getting there. Also, this story does not go along with HBP. Some things may be similar but for the most part it has nothing to do with that book.

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything but the plot and Bethany, Hope, and Maggie. Everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**Chapter 1-Meeting with Her Muggle Friends **

Hermione Granger was unpacking her trunk after her 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She was planning in spending a month with her parents and then a month at The Burrow. Thinking about The Burrow made her think about her three of her best friends from school, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley.

This year at school was relatively normal. Well as normal as it could get being part of the golden trio and going to a school for magic. Hermione was thinking about the school year and then started thinking about the train ride home. She had felt like the odd one out even if her friends didn't mean it. Her friends just all seemed to pair up last year. Harry and Ginny finally realized they were meant for each other and Ron started to go out with Ravenclaw, Padma Patil. Every one was a little surprised about that relationship, especially after the Yule Ball in 4th year. Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood even started going out.

Just as she put away her last book her mum called her down to dinner. She ran down the stairs trying to forget about all her thoughts and planning on calling her muggle friend, Bethany, after dinner.

* * *

After dinner Hermione called up Bethany. She had known Bethany ever since she was born. There parents had been friends since they went to school together. When Hermione started to go to Hogwarts she had told Bethany and the rest of her friends that she was going to . She hated lying to them but couldn't tell them she was a witch. She just told them that it was her parent's idea and that she had to be selected for this school and that they were really picky. 

"Hey 'Mione, I am having the old gang spend the night tomorrow. Can you come?" asked the sing-song voice of Bethany.

"Of course, I have missed you all like crazy. I can't wait to see you. How about we go for lunch in the afternoon?" asked Hermione, who was really excited to see her old friends.

"Okay, how about you call Maggie and I'll call Hope and then I'll call you back. I haven't gotten a chance to talk to Hope yet. I was about to call her when you called." Bethany said referring to her and Hermione's other best friends. Well Hermione's other best muggle friends.

Hermione, Bethany Maggie, and Hope had done everything together until Hermione got her letter to go to Hogwarts. The same year Hope also left to go to a boarding school but hers focused on music. Hope was a really good singer and that is how she got in. Maggie and Bethany stayed back and went to the local school but they would always try to hang out in the summer.

"That sounds great I'll talk to you in a few, bye Beth"

"Bye 'Mione"

* * *

The next day the four girls met at Bethany's house to drop off their bags and then they headed to a little restaurant where most of the teens in there neighborhood hung out. The girls all talked about some of their childhood stories and then what was happening in there life currently. The topic then changed to school and what everyone wanted to do after wards. Hermione wasn't the happiest about where the conversation was going only because she hated to lie to all of her friends. 

"So 'Mione how was school this year?" asked Hope.

"It was fine. I was buried in work and trying to keep some of my friends to do there work." Hermione replied.

The other girls laughed and told her that's how things always were. Hermione laughed with them remembering how she would also try to get Beth and Maggie to do their work when they went to school together. Food came just then and Hermione was happy to have an excuse not to have to finish that conversation. She did realize that Hope also looked relieved but didn't think much of it.

* * *

That night all the girls sat around Bethany's room eating chocolate pudding and about a million other snacks. The conversation took a turn to everyone's love life at Maggie's prodding. 

"Well I wrote to you about Jason but we broke up a few weeks ago and now I am going out with Derek. He is nice and he's Hot with a capital H," Maggie told the others as she painted her nails hot pink and Bethany rolled her eyes.

"So what about you 'Mione? There has to have been something last school year? What about that Ron kid you used to fancy?" Bethany asked.

"Ron and I are just friends. He is also going out with someone right now and I have been so busy with my school work that I haven't had time." Hermione said.

The other girls rolled their eyes at Hermione's excuse. "Mione your gorgeous, you could get any guy, so get out there and stop hiding behind your books," Maggie encouraged her.

Hermione blushed at what Maggie said but tried to tell her that it wasn't true but Bethany cut her off, "Don't say you're not because you are. Your hair has calmed down and I would die to have those curls."

Hermione knew what Bethany said was true because her hair has really started to look good now. It wasn't frizzy any more but fell in to nice ringlets. She had also grown taller and has filled out. Plus after that accident with Malfoy her teeth were normal too. Trying to get the attention off of her she turned to Hope and asked her how her love life was.

"Well there was this one guy but we broke up because we hardly ever got to see each other. He went to my school two years ago but he travels a lot now," Hope said blushing.

The three other girls squealed, and started asking questions about him. "What is his name?" asked Hermione.

"Oh who cares about his name, was he shaggable?" asked Maggie. All the other girls started laughing at Maggie's choice of a question.

"Well his name was Viktor Krum, and yes I would say he was shaggable," Hope laughed. At that all the other girls laughed and the conversation turned Bethany's love life but Hermione wasn't really paying attention because she was thinking about what Hope had said. _Viktor Krum? It couldn't have been the same Viktor Krum I knew could it? It could have been a coincidence. But wait, didn't she say she went to school with him? No it must have been a coincidence, there is probably just more then one Viktor Krum in the world, but it isn't a very common name is it? But the Viktor she knew was a wizard, and Hope is a muggle, right?_

Hermione was lost in thought as the girls turned the light off and she fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N-** Yeah I know another one. Please review, and please no flames but constructive criticism is appreciated. Thanks. 

QHLuver


	2. Is it the Viktor Krum?

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1 for disclaimer…

A/N- Thanks to all my reviewers:Wicked-59,amrawo, JedipirateElfydude, tallypants, Nis, and Hermione/Fred Weasley.

* * *

**Chapter 2- Is it the Viktor Krum?**

The next morning the four girls got up and ate a quick breakfast and said their good byes. Bethany and Maggie had to go to work because their parents made them get summer jobs. Hermione and Hope headed over to Hermione's house. They walk quietly there, each lost in their own thoughts.

When they got to Hermione's house they went up to her room and started talking. There was a little small talk until Hermione couldn't take it any longer. She wanted to know if the Viktor Krum she went to the Yule Ball with was the same Viktor Krum that Hope went out with.

"So," started Hermione, "What was this Viktor Krum guy like? We know he went to school with you and as Maggie would say he was "shaggable."

"Well he was really nice and was really athletic too. He was always traveling though so I didn't see him much." Hope answered looking a little uncomfortable with the conversation.

_Hmm, well so far he sounds the same. I need to find out if it is the same person without getting discovered if it isn't. Wait she did say he was athletic, I could ask about a sport. Of coarse if it is Quidditch she probably won't come out and tell me…_Thought Hermione. "So you said he is athletic, what sport or sports did he play? Football?"

"No he didn't play football. He played this one game but it isn't well known. Some of the boarding schools play it but hardly anyone else ever heard of it." Hope said slowly.

"Oh really" said Hermione smirking to herself and already knowing the answer to her next question, "So what was it called?"

"Oh well is had this really weird name, I, umm, don't remember it" Hope lied quickly, then trying to change the topic asked "So how are your friends at school, umm Harry, Ron, and Jenny, wasn't it?"

"Actually it was Ginny, and they are fine. I am going to Ron and Ginny's house for the last month of school. I think Harry is coming, too." Hermione asked, but trying to keep things on the track she wanted to go, continued by saying "Harry and Ginny are going out. They look so cute together. Every one thinks she will be the new Mrs. Potter."

"Mrs. Potter?" asked Hope getting a little curious about the last name.

"Yeah, Harry's last name is Potter." Hermione said glancing in her friend's direction and seeing a thoughtful look on her face continued with what she was going to say next. "Harry is really sweet. He is also really smart but I always have to try and keep him on track because all he ever thinks about is Quidditch."

"Qui-Quidditch?" Hope choked out.

"Yeah, Quidditch. Ginny and Ron also play. Harry is seeker and does some really stupid stunts so I always get nervous when he is out there." Hermione said keeping a calm voice and straight face.

"You-You know about Quidditch" Hope asked her face a little pale.

"Yeah, do you? Is _that_ the sport Krum played?" Hermione asked trying to keep her voice innocent and her face straight even though it was getting harder and harder to do.

"Uh yeah, that _is_ the sport Viktor played, but how the hell do you know about it?" Hope said processing everything Hermione just said. Then it dawned on her, what exactly Hermione had said. "You know THE Harry Potter!"

"Yeah I know Harry and I know all about Quidditch." Hermione replied laughing. "Oh and by the way, what school do you _really_ go to?

"Drumstrang. You?"

"Hogwarts"

"Oh. My. God! You go to Hogwarts? I can't believe this! Why didn't you tell me you were a witch!" Hope yelled.

"Well first thanks for telling the whole world," Hermione joked, "and why do you think I didn't tell you? Maybe the same reason you didn't tell me. Plus the only reason I even said something was because I know Viktor Krum."

"You know Viktor Krum? Well I guess you would with Harry and Ron being into Quidditch. You should of met him though, you would of really liked him." Hope said.

"Well actually I did meet him. He was at the Tri-wizard tournament. I. umm, actually went to the Yule Ball with him." Hermione said blushing.

"Oh so you're the girl he kept talking about. I always thought it was a weird name. I guess he just couldn't pronounce it right." Hope said laughing. At that Hermione also started laughing. The girls talked some more about Viktor and then they started talking about school.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. My dad is transferring me to Hogwarts for my last year because he as he says "your school keeps going downhill and I don't want you to fall with it" Hope said. Soon both girls were jumping up and down from excitement and squealing.

The conversation turned to school and Hermione started telling her all about Hogwarts and its students. "I can't wait for you to meet all my friends there. This is so awesome." Hermione said and then all of a sudden yelled, "I just got the best idea!"

"What? What is it?" asked Hope knowing most of the time when Hermione had a good idea it really was a **good** idea.

"Well, next month I am going to the Burrow. That is Ginny's and Ron's house. Harry should be there too. I could ask Mrs. Weasley if you could come with me. I know she would say yes and it will be a lot of fun, plus you can get to know a few people before school starts." Hermione said in a rushed voice.

"Well I would have to ask my mum and dad but I don't think they would have a problem of it. Of coarse I would also have to get permission from Dumbledore to come because my dad would want to make sure its safe and stuff." said Hope.

"Well I don't think Dumbledore will care, and it will have to be safe if Harry is going to be there." Hermione said in her I-know-every-thing voice. "Let's write and ask them now so that way we can sort everything out before it gets too late."

* * *

A few days later the girls got permission for Hope to go to the Burrow with Hermione and the rest of the month flew by. Before they knew it, it was time to head to the Burrow. After saying good-bye to Bethany and Maggie, the girls went to Hope's house to safely apparite over without being seen.

* * *

**A/N- **Thanks again to all of my reviewers! I am going to be a little busy for the rest of this week but I will try to update. I will update by Monday at the latest. This chapter answered a few questions and for another question I have gotten, Hope plays a large role in getting Fred and Hermione together later in the story. You will start to see some Fred in the next chapter but I am not going to rush them into a relationship because that isn't the way most people's life works.Thanks for reading and Please review! 

QHLuver


	3. Cookies

Disclaimer: See chapter 2

* * *

Chapter 3: What did you do to the cookies?

The two girls apparated outside of the Burrow and walked up the driveway and were about four feet from the door when it opened up and two redheaded boys, well men, came rushing out.

"Did you switch the cookies?" asked one of the redheads.

"Yeah, they are all ready, I can't wait until they eat them." said the other redhead laughing.

"Fred and George Weasley! What have you done?" Hermione yelled laughing when the two jumped from shock.

"Nothing, nothing at all m'dear Hermione." Fred said taking Hermione's hand and giving it a kiss. Hermione blushed slightly and only Hope saw it. George then took Hermione's hand and did the same thing.

"How is this beautiful day treating you?" George asked. Both Hope and Hermione started laughing and that was the first time the Fred and George even realized that Hope was there.

"This is my friend Hope, and Hope these are the Weasley twins, Fred and George." Hermione said.

"Hello Hope. I am Gred and that is Forge or am I Forge and that is Gred?" George said laughing.

"My dear brother, you are Gred and I am Forge." Fred said laughing. Hermione and Hope both started laughing with them.

"Hope, whatever you do, don't eat anything those two give you," Hermione turned to her friend remembering the twins said something about cookies.

"Hermione you don't trust us, that hurts." Fred said holding his heart. Hermione just started laughing and the other three joined in.

When Hope stopped laughing she turned to Fred and George, "It's good to meet you and what have you done to the cookies?"

"It's good to meet you too, and we didn't do anything to the cookies." Fred said trying to put on an innocent expression while both of the girls gave him looks like we-know-your-lying-so-out-with-it.

"Come on you can tell us, we won't tell anyone, well we might if you don't tell us." Hope threatened.

"Yeah, plus if you want to get it past your mum, you will need our help. Also no one besides Ron will eat anything until we see you eat it. Then Harry, Ginny, and I usually wait for Ron and make sure he is okay." Hermione added.

"Hmm, well that would explain why only Ron turned purple last week." George said. At that the two girls started laughing again.

Finally the twins agreed to tell Hermione and Hope about the cookies but told them that they couldn't do it here. Fred grabbed Hermione's arm and George grabbed Hope's arm and they disapparated to the back of Fred and George's joke shop. Once they were there Fred decided to tell them about the cookies.

"Well about the cookies-"

"-sense we have to tell you-"

"-they're truth cookies." Fred finished.

"Truth cookies?" asked Hope, "what are truth cookies?"

"Truth cookies are our newest invention." George said.

"When you eat one you have to tell the truth for like the next half hour." Fred told the girls. The girls looked awed but soon got over it.

"How exactly are you going to get people to eat your cookies?" Hope asked skeptical.

"Aww, well you see that is one of are better ideas-"

"-you see, Katie brought over some cookies-"

"-and we just switched them." George finished as Fred took a small box the size of a ring box out of his pocket. He then enlarged it to its normal size.

"So you still have the original cookies?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, they're in the box. Why?" asked a confused Fred.

"Well if the four of us eat the real cookies and give the others your cookies they would never know the difference." Hermione said with a twinkle in her eye. Fred and George looked at her with aw this time and Hope nodded in agreement.

"Bloody Brilliant!" Fred yelled picking up Hermione and spinning her around in a hug. Hope laughed as Hermione's face started turning red.

After Fred set her down George spoke up, "Well, well, well… what happened to our sweet innocent Hermione?"

Hermione just laughed and told them, "Well, it is actually funny when you guys are pulling your pranks, just not when they are on me. Plus we aren't in school anymore so I can't get in trouble if I get caught letting you pull a prank." Fred and George gave her an amused look and Hermione took the box from Fred and shrank it down again, but this time putting it in her pocket.

They talked over how they would get themselves the real cookies and made up a plan. Then when they were about to apparate back to the Burrow Hermione told everyone to wait a second. Everyone turned towards her waiting for her to continue talking. "You said we only have about a half hour with them telling the truth right?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Fred looking as confused as everyone else.

"Well if we only have a half hour then shouldn't we come up with what we should ask them?" Hermione asked smirking. The others agreed and they spent the next half hour discussing what they should ask before apparating back to the Burrow.

* * *

When the four got back to the Burrow they went inside and the first person they saw was Katie Bell. George gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before Katie gave Hermione a hug.

"Hey Hermione, how are things going?" Katie asked.

"Pretty good. Oh Katie this is my friend Hope Aquila, Hope this is Katie Bell. She graduated Hogwarts last year. Hope is transferring to Hogwarts this year." Hermione said in one breathe.

"Well it's nice to meet you Hope. You'll love Hogwarts. What year are you going to be?" Katie asked Hope.

"It's nice to meet you too, and I am going to be a seventh year this year." Hope answered.

Just then Harry, Ginny, and Ron walked in. Ginny ran up to Hermione yelling her name and giving her a hug. After Ginny let go, Harry gave Hermione a hug followed by Ron. "It's so good to see you all." Hermione said after she gave all her friends a hug.

"You to Mione" said Harry and Ron nodded in agreement.

Hermione then turned to Hope, "this is Harry, Ron and Ginny. You guys this is my friends Hope I told you about.

"Hey everyone." said Hope.

"Hiya Hope." said Harry, "it's nice to meet you after everything Hermione has told us about you. I think the last three letters she was more excited about you coming to Hogwarts then seeing us all again." Harry laughed joking, when Hermione gave him a playful hit on the arm.

"Hi Hope! You and Hermione are going to be sharing Percy's old room. Mum put an extra bed in there." Ginny informed them.

"Hullo Hope." Ron said as Mrs.Weasley made her way to the group. When Mrs. Weasley got to Hermione and Hope she gave them each a hug that they were happy when it ended because she nearly cut them off from being able to breathe.

"I would love to stay and chat girls but I have important business with Dumbledore about the Order. Dinner is in the kitchen and it just finished so eat it before it gets cold. Oh and Katie dear, your parents are going to there too, so if you want to stay the night just put an extra bed in Ginny's room." Mrs.Weasley told them and right before going out the door she turned back to the group, "By the way, I do trust you all but just to be safe, I put charms on Ginny's, Ron's and George's room so don't try anything." With that said she turned around and disapparated.

Everyone turned and laughed at George's face he made after his mum broke the news to him, but then he looked at Fred, Hermione, and Hope who all just realized that their plan was just made a little easier. A few seconds later Ron remembered the food, "Come on you guys, I'm starving." The girls rolled their eyes at him but followed him to the kitchen realizing that too we hungry.

* * *

After dinner everyone was lounging around the living room when Katie remembered the cookies. "I'll go get them" Fred volunteered, but no one trusted him with their food.

"I'll go get them," Hermione said standing up and walking to the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen she took the small pink box out of her pocket and made it, its original size. She took out some of the real cookies and put them separate to the other ones. She then turned back into the living room and gave George, Fred, Hope and herself the real cookies while she waited for the others to eat Fred and George's cookies.

* * *

A/N- Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. I got it out before Monday but not much sooner. I am writing most of this as I go and I have some ideas for questions but do you have any ideas. I only have a few and I don't want the next chapter to bereally short so anyidea would be great. On the next chapter I will write out responses to the reviews but I am in a little bit of a hurry this morning so I am trying to just get the chapter out. Next week is really busy. I have to baby-sit, ride, and cheerleading practice starts. I promise Saturday at the latest I will update. Please review, they make me want to write longer chapters! Thanks again to everyone!

QHLuver


	4. Questions

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 3

Chapter 4: Questions

Hermione waited for Fred and George to eat there cookies first. They had planned that so nothing looked suspicious. After they ate one of their cookies Hope and Hermione were the first ones to eat next. Soon everyone had eaten at least two cookies the next stage of the plan was put into action.

"Hey Ginny, how about Hope, Katie, you, and I go up to your room and girl talk?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, let's go." Soon the four girls were making there way up the step and into Ginny's room. The all picked random spots around the room. Hope and Hermione were sitting on the bed while Ginny was leaning against it and Katie was sitting on the chair near the window.

Back down in the living room, Fred and George were just asking their first question to the other two guys.

"So Ron, do you still like Hermione?" Fred asked.

"No, I like my girlfriend, although Hope is gorgeous. I wonder how she would be in bed." Ron said with a quizzical look. Fred and George tried not to laugh but got a new idea for a question.

"Ron have you ever shagged anyone?" George asked.

"No but I have been close, if bloody Seamus hadn't walked in. He is such a prat!" Ron said getting angry.

"Calm down bro, there will be other chances." Fred said letting out a small laugh he quickly turned to a cough.

"So Harry how many different girls have you snogged?" George said forgetting the list of questions they originally made up.

"6"

"How many have you shagged?" Fred asked not thinking about him and Ginny.

"2"

"Who?" Ron asked Harry "and if one is my sister I'll kill you mate."

"Lavender and uh-uh-uh…" Harry said when Fred interrupted

"Don't finish that sentence." Fred said in a voice that he found this amusing, yet he wanted to kill Harry at the same time for touching his baby sister.

Before Ron could say anything George quickly asked the next question, "So Harry, what is your most embarrassing story?"

"Well that would be the time when I was snogging your sister in the broom closet on the fourth floor, and well let's just say things were getting a little hot and heavy and Professor Snape walked in followed a group of first year Hufflepuffs who had to clean out all the closets on the 4th and 5th floor for detention."

The twins burst out laughing at this and turned to Ron. "So, what about you, what is your most embarrassing moment?" Fred choked out.

"Well their was the time that I walked into Dumbledore and McGonagall snogging, or the time-"

"Wait you seen the two of them making out and didn't tell me." Harry yelled at Ron.

"Well they told me if I told anyone Dumbledore told me that he would tell mum about the time, he caught me drunk in the hall way."

"You were drunk in the hall way? Why?" Fred asked intrigued.

"Well I just caught Hermione snogging Krum." Ron told the three others.

"Harry, boxers or briefs?" George asked having no clue why he asked but did anyways.

"Boxers"

"So Ronniekins, why did you never ask Hermione out?" Fred asked. That was one question everyone always wondered.

"I was afraid she would say no and our friendship would be ruined. Then I met Padma and I fell for her." Ron answered.

The four boys talked a little more and without thinking Fred grabbed one of the tainted cookies and ate it without realizing what he did. Just as he went to grab a second one George seen that Fred was eating Katie's cookies. "Did you eat anymore of those?" George asked his twin.

"Yeah why?"

**A/N-** Sorry this chapter is shorter then the others but I am going to 6 flags tomorrow and then I have a two day horse show and I wanted to get this up. I will try to get chapter 5 up by not this Saturday but the next. The next chapter will have the girls and Fred being questioned. The cookies seem a little pointless but they are here for a reason. Oh and a sneaky Hope will be seen coming up.

**Thank You** to all my **reviewers**. I have practice shortly so I can't thank everyone separately but I love you guys! I was going to wait to finish this chapter Monday but you guys made it come out today! And to answer a question I got, Yes, Hope will be paired with someone but I haven't decided yet. It will probably depend on what house I place her in for Hogwarts. I have no idea and would like you help placing her. So **please tell me what house you think Hope should be in** and whatever one has the most votes that is where she will be placed. I want to pre-write some of these chapters so they come out faster.


	5. A little bit of gossip

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 4 for disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 5: A little bit of Gossip

Up in Ginny's room the four girls were sprawled around. Hope and Hermione shared a quick glance before Hermione started asking questions.

"So Katie would you ever consider marrying George?" Hope asked sounding curious.

"I would if he would ever ask me, but I highly doubt he ever will. I love him but he can be so thick headed sometimes." Katie answered.

"It would be soo cool if you were my sister!" Ginny squealed.

At that the girls got into girl talk and Hope and Hermione completely forgot about the list of questions they were supposed to ask.

"So Ginny, who was the worst person Fred or George have ever gone out with?" Hermione asked.

"Well I can't answer it for George because he hasn't gone out with anyone terrible, but for Fred it had to be that Ravenclaw, Arial something-or-another. She drove everyone crazy. The whole family was happy when Fred finally broke it off.

"So, Ginny, you seriously wouldn't mind if I was to marry your brother, not that he will probably ever ask me." Katie asked Ginny looking nervous.

"I don't think I could find a better sister! Well except for maybe Hermione but sense Ron is going out with Padma, there isn't mush hope there." Ginny said and Hermione smiled that Ginny really thought that. Hope was watching the three with an amused look on her face.

"You guys, I am going to go downstairs and get a drink. Does anyone want anything?" Hope asked.

"No thanks" the three chorused continuing to gossip.

Hope left Ginny's and headed down the down the stairs when she heard the four boys talking downstairs.

"So Ronniekins, why did you never ask Hermione out? She heard someone ask. She guessed it was a twin but that question wasn't on the list the four made up, but then again the girls didn't stay to the list anyways. When she was thinking she missed what Ron said but heard another voice she presumed was the other twin.

"Did you eat any of those?"

"Yeah, why?" asked the other twin. At that Hope let out a hug smile and ran down the rest of the stairs.

"Hey guys" Hope said before George got to answer his brother. Hope knew it was George because Fred had a confused look on his face and Hermione had told her Fred has a freckle beneath his right ear and George doesn't.

"Hey Hope" Ron and Harry said at the same time while the twins just sat there.

"Can I borrow Fred for a second? I have to ask him something." Hope said grinning. George gave her a strange look and Hope looked at the cookies and then back at George and gave a small wink while the other three weren't looking. Fred got up and followed Hope to the kitchen.

"What's up?" Fred asked once they were in the kitchen.

"Well I was just wondering if I could have a few cookies for school. You see I have this friend who just doesn't seem to be telling me something." Hope said with a little smirk.

Fred burst out laughing and gave Hope a few cookies which Hope shrunk and put into her pocket. "Oh one more thing before I head up to the girls."

"Yeah"

"By any chance do you have your eye one anyone?"

"Yeah"

"Who?"

* * *

**A/N:** Hey everyone I am soo sorry for the wait and sorry that this chapter is so short! I know I said I would update like three or fourweeks ago but I have been really busy. For one thing I haven't been able to get onto the computer because school started today and I had to read three books last week and cheerleading started. Well with school starting today I won't be able to update that much but I promise that I am going to continue with this story and I will try to update faster then this last time. I want to thank all my reviews for reviewing and please review to this chapter. Also I would like to especially thank Wicked-59 for getting me to take a brake from everything and get this out to ya'll. 

**A/N 2:** Oh and I know I really need to stop leaving evil cliffies. I hate them but they are so much fun to right…haha…Okay sorry about that…


	6. Trick her

Disclaimer: See chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 6: Trick Her

"Hermione"

Just then George walked into the room, "What about Hermione?"

"Your brother likes her." Hope informed George.

"No Ron doesn't, He admitted it." George told her.

"Not Ron, Fred." Hope said rolling her eyes.

George turned to Fred, "You WHAT?"

"Like Hermione." Fred replied.

"And why have you never told me this before now?"

"I thought you would laugh." Fred answered quietly.

"Well this is interesting. I do think you should go back to the flat and rest for about an hour." George told his twin.

"Your no fun." Hope pouted.

"Yes I am, I just don't want Fred telling everyone the secrets to our pranks." George told Hope. "That would ruin business."

George then turned back to his twin and told him to go straight back to the flat over the shop and don't talk to anyone. "I come get you when you get you when you can come back. Why don't you go work and the thinking fudge" Fred apperated away as Hope gave the twins a strange look and everyone else in the house started to head to the kitchen.

"Where did Fred go?" asked Hermione once the gang was sitting in the kitchen.

"He was a little tired and went to the flat over the shop to get a quick nap where it would be quite." Hermione's face fell a little at the news but only Hope noticed.

The people that where left just talked and joked around and about and hour and a half later Fred appeared. Soon afterwards, everyone headed to bed, except Fred, George, Hermione and Hope.

"So what did you all find out?" Hermione asked the twins.

"Well we kinda got off topic a little," Fred said sheepishly.

"So did we." The girls said together laughing.

"Did you talk about anything you were supposed to?" George asked.

"Well I wasn't there for most of the conversation." Hope said.

"No, we didn't talk about what we planned but we did find out some interesting things." Hermione said. "Did you guys ask according to plan?"

"Well not really, but Ron is over you Hermione." Fred said giving Hermione a smile. Hermione grinned at him before turning to George.

"Well Katie would love if you popped the question."

"Really? I have been planning on it but I wasn't sure if I should."

"You should!" both girls said excitedly.

"How are you going to do it?" Hermione asked.

"It should be really romantic," Hope said.

"Well I haven't given it much thought about HOW I am going to do it. Only that I was going to do it." George informed the girls.

"Well if you need any help just ask." Hope said and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"Well to get back onto the original topic, what else did you find out?" Fred asked.

"Well, we now know what really happened to Ron's hair last summer." Hermione laughed and the others joined in.

"That's useful, did you find out anything else?" George asked.

"Not really, we mostly gossiped. Found out some interesting things, but you wouldn't really care." Hermione told the twins.

"Well what about you two?" Hope asked.

"Well we have every right to kill Harry" Fred told the girls.

"Oh and Ron walked into Dumbledore and McGonagall snogging." George said.

"He what? Why the hell didn't he tell me?" Hermione burst out.

"Well Dumbledore apparently had black mail on him cause Ron was stupid and was wondering the halls drunk." Fred said.

"When was he wondering the hall drunk?" Hermione asked.

"Fourth year when he seen you snogging Krum?" George said.

"You snogged Krum?" Hope asked.

"Uhh, yeah" Hermione answered.

"Isn't he an awesome kisser?" Hope asked.

"Wait-"

"-You-"

"-Snogged-"

"-Krum-"

"-Too?" both twins finished together.

"Yeah we used to go out, but he was always traveling so we broke it off." Hope said.

"Oh we also found out another thing about Ron." George said.

"Oh yeah." Fred added laughing.

"What did you find out that is so funny?" Hermione asked.

"Well-"

"-It's just that-"

"-Ron thought-"

"-Hope was gorgeous-"

"-and wondered-"

"-how she was-"

"-in bed" the twins finished together again. Hope and Hermione just looked a little shocked but then started laughing as well.

"Well I am going to turn in for the night." Hermione said and got up to go to bed.

"Me too," Fred said yawning. The two of them headed upstairs leaving George and Hope alone.

"You know, I think you really should have just let Fred stay here earlier." Hope informed George.

"And why is that?"

"It could have been for the best."

"What could have been for the best?" George gave Hope a curious look.

"Fred and Hermione."

"You think they could work out, they are way to different for each other."

"You and Katie are different, and so are Ron and his girlfriend from what I hear."

"True but do you think she actually likes him?"

"I do but I just don't think she is ready to admit it."

"So how do we make her admit it?" George asked.

"We trick her."

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! I am so so so sorry for the long wait. I really was planning on updating sooner, but a lot of things have been happening. My computer was down fora while, I have had mad homework, practice and my uncl just passed away. I promise I will not forget this story but it may take a little bit for updates. I want to thank all my reviewers, I love you guys! I am working on the next chapter but I don't know when I will be able to have the next update. Thanks for reading,

QHLuver


	7. A Hint of Jealousy

Disclaimer: See chapter 6.

**Chapter 7: A Hint of Jealousy**

"Trick her?" asked George, "Just how do you think you can trick her. This is Hermione

we are talking about, she is the smartest bloody witch I know."

"Well then you don't know me that we do you?" Hope grinned slyly.

"You actually think you can trick Hermione?"

"Of coarse I can. I mean, it took her 6 years to realize that I'm a witch."

"Which went both ways" George put in.

Hope rolled her eyes at him, "Well let's see we have one of the Weasley twins,

Hermione's best friend, and left over truth cookies."

George gave one look at Hope and started laughing, "Your bloody brilliant, ya know

that?"

"Didn't I just say that?" Hope answered. "Well I am going to go up to bed, but we'll talk

tomorrow."

The next morning Hope woke up early and saw that Hermione was already out of bed. She quickly got up and headed to the kitchen. She didn't see anyone in there so she made herself a cup of coco and headed to the pond behind the Weasley's house. On the way there she saw Hermione sitting against a tree reading a book.

"Morning 'Mione" Hope said when she got close enough for Hermione to hear her.

Hermione looked when she heard her name, "Morning Hope, you're up early."

"So are you, so what are you reading?"

"It's a book on transfiguration, unusual ones that we wouldn't learn in school." Hermione answered not even looking up.

"Oh, anything good?"

"Actually yeah, I just read this one charm that spiders into Teddy Bears, It could be fun to do around Ron."

Hope started to laugh, knowing that the reason Ron was so scared of spiders was because his teddy bear was changed into one.

Hermione set down her book and looked at Hope, "So how do you like everyone?"

"They are really nice, especially the twins." Hermione nodded in agreement and Hope continued, "It's too bad George is taken, but there is still Fred."

At that Hermione shot Hope a death glare which, Hope was happy to see, she thought it would make her plans easier.

"Do you fancy Fred?" Hermione asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Well, not really, I mean he is sweet and all but I think he already likes someone."

"Oh really, who do you think he-"

"Good morning ladies." Fred said walking up to Hermione and Hope.

"Morning Fred" the girls answered together.

"So what brings you to out here so early?" Fred asked.

"I didn't want to wake anyone up so I came out here."

"I wanted to find Hermione. She was up when I woke up."

"Ahh, well mum told me to find you two because breakfast will be ready in a few minutes."

With that the trio walked into the house talking about what they were going to do later that day.

* * *

A/N- I am so sorry for the long wait and short chapter but I have had major writers block and with school I haven't had much time. I am really going to try harder to get out another chapter soon but I can't promise it becuase competition is in less then two weeks and I am talking a bunch of advanced classes. I do promise that I am not going to forget about this story though! Well thanks for reading and thanks to all my reviews that convinced me I really need to put out this chapter!


	8. Looking for a ring

Disclaimer: See chapter 7

**Chapter 8: Looking for a ring**

After breakfast, Hope, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George, and Ron decided to go to Diagon Alley. Fred went to go work in the shop, and Katie went home. Everyone but Ginny apperated there. Ginny was too young so Harry waited for her to get there by floo. Once everyone was there Harry and Ginny left the group and Ron went to go find Padma. That left just George, Hermione and Hope.

"So what do you all want to do?" asked Hope.

"I don't know, we could go to the book store." Hermione answered.

"Maybe later, will you guys help me pick out a ring for Katie?" George asked. "I want it to be perfect."

"That is so sweet!" the girls gushed.

"Of course we'll help" Hermione added.

With that the three of them spent the afternoon looking for rings. After about 5 shops they still didn't find a ring.

"Let's try Hogsmeade" Hope said and the others agreed. They apperated there and started to look around.

After trying three more shops they still didn't find anything that they really liked. They started wondering around the town until they found a small jewelry store next to an empty building with a 'for sale' sign on it.

"I've never seen this place before." Hermione said.

"Me neither, but we mind as well check it out." George said.

The three of them walked in and decided to each look at a different section. After a few minutes Hope called over George and Hermione.

"This ring is perfect!" Hope said pointing at simple yet elegant ring.

"I really like it, it fits Katie." Hermione added in.

"I think I'll get it George told the girls. He paid for the ring and all three headed out side.

As they walked outside George looked over at the empty building and a huge smile appeared on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" asked Hope following George's look. "Why are you staring at an empty building?'

"This would be the perfect spot for Fred and I to open up a new business. We have wanted to expand and Hogsmeade is the perfect spot. We would get a ton of business when everyone comes from Hogwarts." George said excitedly.

"Well let's head back to Diagon Alley and you can talk to your brother over lunch because I am starving." Hope said.

The three apperated back to Diagon Alley and headed to Fred and George's shop. They walked in and waited for Fred to finish waiting on a customer.

"Hey do you want to go to lunch. I have a business idea to talk to you about." George said.

"Sure just let me tell Mel that I'm going for lunch." Fred said and walked over to a brunette standing behind the counter. They talked for a few minutes and then Fred joined the other three and they headed to lunch.

After ordering their food Fred looked at George and asked, "Okay so what is this business thing you wanted to talk about?"

"Well you know how I told you that I was going to bring Hope and Hermione around ton help me pick out a ring for Katie?"

"Yeah but was does that have to do with anything?"

"Well we looked at like 5 different places before Hope mentioned that we should try Hogsmeade, and after looking at a few shops there I found a ring. So, after we left the shop I found the perfect place for our next shop to be."

"Really?" Fred asked getting excited.

Fred and George talked some more with Hermione and Hope adding their own input once in a while. After lunch the four of them went back to Hogsmeade and Fred liked the shop as much as George. They called the owner and arranged a meeting for the next week.

A/N- Hye everyone! I have a lot of energy right now! After winning my cheerleading team winning comp. yesturday and watching the Syracuse Seven today I had some energy and thought I would get this out to all my lovely reviewers! I know I said this would be longer but I needed a fill in chapter. There should be some F/H in the next chapter but I was trying to find a way to bring them together and I thought this would be great! Oh and I also want to know what house everyone wants Hope in!


	9. Water Fight

Disclaimer: See chapter 8

* * *

**Chapter 9: Water fight**

The next day Hermione and Hope were eating lunch in the Burrow when Fred came running in.

"We got it! We got the shop!" He yelled giving Hope and then Hermione a big hug. Hope had to hold in her laughter as she watched the other two part blushing like mad.

"Tha-That's great" Hermione said shyly.

"So, when are you going to open it?" Hope asked Fred.

"Well we need to do some cleaning up and then we will have to stock it but we are hoping to have it open by the first Hogwart's Hogsmede trip."

"Well we'll help you clean it up" Hermione said quickly, "When do you need us to start?"

"Well I was going to go over after lunch if you two want to join me?"

"Sure" Hermione said smiling brightly at Fred.

"Well, actually I can't come today, I was planning on finishing some reading so you two go on without me." Hope said hoping that something good would come form this.

* * *

Fred and Hermione finished lunch and waving good-bye to Hope they apperated to the new shop.

"So where's George?" Hermione asked Fred, missing his smile drop.

"Oh he is working at the old shop?" Fred said adding a fake smile when he said that. "So how about a tour and then we can pick were we can start."

"That sounds great." Hermione told him as Fred unlocked the door and they walked in. Hermione looked all around the dusty shop. It was pretty big but there was dirt everywhere. Hermione knew this was going to be a long chore.

"Well this is the shop area and then we have the office and store rooms which is larger then the one in the other shop." Fred explained as he showed Hermione the rest of the shop, finally leading her over to a closet filled with cleaning tools. "So where do you think we should start?"

"How about we start in the back since that is probably going to be where you first put everything." Hermione said in her take charge voice as Fred just smiled at her. Much to Fred's disappointment she added, "I'll start on that side of the back shelf and you can start on the other and we can meet in the middle."

The two scrubbed the shelves for a few hours before finally meeting in the middle. Fred was cleaning the shelf next to Hermione when he looked over and noticed a big dirt smudge on the side of her cheek.

"Hey, 'Mione you have dirt on your cheek."

Hermione started rubbing her cheek but only made the dirt spot larger. Fred started laughing and grabbed his soapy sponge and wiping it across her face leaving a soapy trail, which made him laugh even harder.

"Hey that's not funny" Hermione said getting angry.

"Yes, it is" Fred choked out between laughing. While he wasn't paying attention Hermione got her sponge really soapy and wiped it across his face, giving him a big white beard.

"You…look…look….like…Dumbledore" Hermione said between fits of laughter.

"Oh so that's how you play" Fred said taking his bucket and dumping it on Hermione. Hermione yelped and then started in on the water fight.

* * *

George walked in about a half hour later and seen Hermione throwing a bucket full of soapy water on his twin. He watched the water fight for a few minutes and could definitely tell that Hermione liked his twin as much as Fred liked Hermione. As much as he hated to interrupt the little love match he knew his mum would be mad if they were all late for dinner because Charlie was supposed to be coming.

"Hey kiddies, stop acting like first years and get this mess cleaned up cause mum wants us home in less then half an hour." George yelled at the two surprising them out of their "little" water fight.

Hermione gave another little yell of surprise as Fred started laughing and then pulled Hermione close to him and whispered in her ear "Let's get him"

All of a sudden George saw the two come closer with matching grins.

"No don't eve-" George started to say but it was too late, he was covered in water. Fred and Hermione were both laughing when George started spraying water at them out of his wand. The battle continued with it being two against one. Fifteen minutes later the three were drying themselves off with their wands, cleaning up there mess and apperating back to the Burrow.

* * *

A/N- Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews, I love getting them! Hope you all liked this chapter. There was finally some H/F action. Yay! Next chapter will be the confession from Hermione. I promise to have it out by next weekend. Also I am sorry for the short chapters and long waits. Two combinations I myself dislike but I have been so busy lately cause I decided to do b-ball cheerleading and school isn't getting any easier. Well please review to this chapter and keep your eye out for the next one which I will try to get up by Saturday morning at the latest!


	10. the confession

Disclaimer: See chapter 9

* * *

**Chapter 10: The confession**

"So did you have fun today?" Hope asked Hermione after eating dinner that night.

"Yeah, actually I did, but we didn't get much done." Hermione said as a smile crept onto her face.

"Oh really?" Hope said in a I-so-know-something-juicy-happened voice.

"Urg, not like that." Hermione said throwing up her hands in annoyance.

"If that's what you say." Hope said in an accusing tone.

"You are such a pain in the arse!" Hermione said gritting her teeth, "All that happened is after cleaning the shelves in the back room Fred and I got into a little water fight."

"Really? How interesting…"

"You really do annoy me." Hermione stated and Hope just started laughing.

"Hey I'm kinda hungry do you want me to grab some of Katie's cookies that we hid?" Hope asked her friend.

"Sure they sound pretty good right about now."

* * *

"Did Hermione and you actually get much done?" George asked his twin.

"Well we did get a few things done." Fred said his ears starting to be turning slightly pink.

"How mush did you finish?"

"We got the back shelf in the back room done." Fred informed his twin thinking about what happened earlier that day.

George watched his twin go into a daze and grinning like an idiot. George knew what he was feeling though because he had the same feelings for Katie. He knew that he would have to talk to Hope and get them together soon.

"Hey guys" said the latest object of George's thoughts.

"Hey hope can I talk to you for a minute, in private he added to his twin."

"Sure" Hope said watching Fred leave the kitchen. "Is every thing okay?"

"Yeah, but I was wondering how you were doing with Mione cause Fred has it bad for her."

"Well I just came down for 'Katie's cookies'" Hope said chuckling.

George knew what Hope had planned and wished her good luck before heading into the living room to look for his twin.

* * *

Hope headed back upstairs with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk. She pushed the door open and saw Hermione reading. Hearing the door Hermione looked up and grabbed the glasses of milk from Hope.

"Yum, those cookies look so good," Hermione said grabbing one and eating it.

"I'm not taking away your time with Ron and Harry am I?" Hope asked her best friend.

"No, they have been pretty busy this summer. I'm happy for them but it did get annoying feeling like the fifth wheel last year" confessed Hermione.

"So what do you think about Ron having a girlfriend?"

"Well I was a little jealous at first, but it wasn't because I liked him. I stopped liking him about a year before that. I guess with Harry and Ginny going out it just made us closer so I really didn't have anyone to talk to."

"You stopped liking him?"

"Yeah, during the summer of our sixth year."

"What happened over the summer?"

"Well, I came here for the end of the summer like most years and well I just realized that I liked someone else instead."

"Really, who?"

"Fred" Hermione answered blushing like mad.

"So I bet today was more fun then you were leading on earlier?"

"Yeah, I hope he goes again tomorrow."

"Well George said that he was going to, and I don't mind staying here. Actually Mrs. Weasley is really fun to talk to, plus we made a really awesome cake together."

The two girls talked for a while longer, Hermione eating more cookies and then turning in for bed. Hope jogged down to the kitchen and was happy to see George still down there eating.

"Hey are you still going to need some help cleaning up your new shop tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I am going over to clean. Why do you want tot help?"

"That wasn't what I had in mind" Hope informed George.

"Okay so what is your brilliant plan."

"Well for starters, thanks to your cookies, Hermione confessed that she liked your twin and wanted to go help him again tomorrow morning."

"I'll talk to him and get him to change spots with me." George said catching on quickly.

The two planned some more before going up and going to bed.

* * *

A/N- Hey hey hey! Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I was going to update this last night but was so tired by the time we finally got home from the b-ball game. The disadvantage of away games that are a few hours away. Anyways thanks to all my reviewers! I love ya all! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! 


	11. You'll have to kill me first

A/N Please don't kill me! I know I haven't updated in about 9 months but i am sorry. School got really busy and so has this summer. I also had no clue where to go, I had major writers block. I promise that I will finish this story in time and that I will start working on another chapter after I post this. Anways on with the story...

But first Disclaimer: See chapter 10

* * *

**_Chapter 11: You'll have to kill me first_**

George walked over to his bed across from his brothers. "Hey Fred, I have a huge favor to ask you."

"Yeah what is it?"

"Could you switch with me tomorrow? Something kinda came up and I won't be able to clean the shop."

"I can do it but you owe me, I'm not going to clean this whole shop by myself. Too bad that everything is so dirty that I don't know a spell to clean that will work on it."

Laughing to himself George thought, _if only you knew then you would owe me that favor_, "Thanks so much…and I won't have to clean the shop all by yourself." _Yeah Mione will be there to help you_, George added in his head.

At breakfast the next morning, Hope asked what everyone's plans were for the day.

"Harry and I are just going to hang around here and go flying sometime today." Ginny said as Harry nodded in agreement and still kept shoveling food into his mouth.

"Going over to Padma's house" Ron said while eating so it sounded more like "oing oer ma ouse"

"You know you could finish chewing before you answer Ron." Hermione said in a really good impression of Mrs. Weasley, which got everyone laughing.

"Sorry Mione."

"I'm going over to the new shop and work on getting it cleaned up again." Fred said after chewing his bite of food.

"Oh would you like some more help?" Hermione said eagerly.

"Yeah I would love some help." Fred answered as eagerly as Hermione asked.

"Well I have a few things to do, what about you Hope?" George asked.

"Oh, well Mrs. Weasley was going to show me how to make Chocolate Mousse. I really love to cook so that was my plan for the afternoon. Might catch up on some homework and such, I was just sent what you guys were given at the end of last year."

"That sucks" Harry finally stopped eating to say.

Everyone finished their breakfast with not much else said and then went on their way. Fred and Hermione headed over to the new shop and gathered up the cleaning supplies.

"So where do you want to start?" Fred asked Hermione.

"We have already done the back room so we should work on the front." Hermione said rolling up her eyes and in the process hitting her wand. "Oh my god I am soo stupid!"

"I wouldn't say that. You are one of the most brilliant witches I know."

Hermione gave Fred a smile and then took out her wand and said a few choice words. Soon all the sponges started cleaning the shelves on there own and a mop was mopping up the floor. Fred looked around amazed at what Hermione had done because he certainly didn't know that spell.

"How did you do that?"

"Well your mum taught me that spell last summer after she tried teaching me to cook. I am much better at cleaning then cooking with magic. I can make some pretty good food the muggle way but I guess cooking is one of the few things I can't do with magic."

"Well I'm impressed you can clean so well." Fred said laughing. "Well this gives us a free afternoon because George and I weren't planning on moving any stock over for a few days."

"What would you like to do today then?" Hermione asked shyly.

"We have a whole day in Hogsmeade together. Want to go up to the Shrieking Shack?" Fred said, his ears turning a bit pink, but Hermione didn't seem to notice.

"Sure I would love to." With that the two headed outside and down the street towards the Shrieking Shack. Once they got there they sat on a rock over looking it and started talking.

"George and I always tried getting in there to see if it is as haunted as they say but there is no way in." Fred told Hermione.

Hermione started laughing and Fred gave her a weird look. "What is so funny?" Fred asked.

"Oh nothing really, I just can't believe that the two of you hadn't found a way in."

"Why would that be so funny?" Fred asked curiosly.

"Harry, Ron and I went in there during our third year."

"What? How!" Fred exclaimed in astonishment.

After laughing at the expression on Fred face for a few minutes she finally calmed down enough to answer his question.

"Well Sirius Black dragged your brother in and Harry and I followed."

"Wait why didn't any of you tell me?"

"Dumbledore told us not to."

"Oh, so how did you guys get in, I mean every trip to Hogsmeade George and I tried to find a way in."

"That there would your problem."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the entrence in is from Hogwarts."

"What, how is that possible?" Fred said thinking and then all of a sudden it dawned on him "How did you get past that crazy willow tree!"

Once again waiting until she calmed down from laughing Hermione answered, "If I told you then I would have to kill you," and then she was in another fit of laughter.

"Hermione Granger! Tell me right now!" Fred said and started tickling her.

"I'll never tell you" Hermione managed between fits of laughter and then somehow managed to escape from Fred and run away heading into the village with Fred right behind her. The two of them got some pretty dirty looks as they ran down the street. Hermione ran down to the Three Broom Sticks and went inside closing the door before Fred could get in. Hermione headed for a table and Fred soon joined her.

"I will get revenge on you for that." Fred said with a huge grin.

"If you say so" Hermione said giggling. The two order lunch and sat talking and eating before heading back over to the shop to see if it was clean yet.


	12. It's Clean so what did you do?

Disclaimer: See chapter 11

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Chapter 12: It's Clean...so what did you do?**_

Fred and Hermione walked into the shop and seen that it was sparkling clean. "Bloody Hell that spell worked like magic!" Fred joked, giving Hermione a hug.

"Urrr….Anytime." Hermione managed to get out.

"So our afternoon is still free. What do you want to do? We can do anything you want to. I owe you." Fred said giving Hermione a huge grin.

"Oh I really don't care." Hermione said. "You pick"

"Well okay then, let's go over to Honeydukes and get something to munch on and see where the wind takes us."

"Works for me" Hermione said smiling happily. The two picked up the cleaning supplies and headed over to Honeydukes chatting the whole way. Once there they each picked out a few treats, Fred insisted on paying and they left the store to walk around Hogsmeade.

"So, Hermione, what have you been up to lately, that is besides sneaking into the Shrieking Shack and not telling me how to?" Fred said laughing.

"Not much really. The first half of the summer I spent hanging out with Hope and our two best muggle friends. How about you?"

"Just working at the joke shop. I do have to say I am impressed by you though?"

"Oh and why do you say that?" Hermione asked blushing slightly.

"Well I thought your answer would include school work and reading. Plus I never thought you would help me, oh and George, with those cookies."

"Yeah well I do know how to have fun. Plus I really don't like studying as much as everyone thinks I do. I mean I guess that it was just something my parents installed in me. Get good grades, study hard, and do well in school. They do let me have fun, but I don't know, I guess I just don't want to let the down." Hermione confessed to Fred.

"I understand" Fred told Hermione while they were heading down the street. The two of them sat down on a bench and talked for almost two hours before Hermione looked at her watch and realized that if they didn't start heading home Mrs. Weasley would be mad at them for missing dinner.

"I had fun today" Hermione told Fred smiling at him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah so did I. We'll have to do it again sometime." Fred said returning the hug. The two apperated to the Burrow just in time to hear Mrs. Weasley yell dinner. They hurried inside and sat down with the rest of the gang, which was missing Ron and George.

"Where are Ron and George?" Fred asked his mum.

"Ron is eating over at Padma's house and George went to go get you. Didn't you see him?" Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione and Fred.

"Oh we must have missed him" Hermione said as everyone heard a pop.

"Oi where were you two?" George said looking at Hermione and Fred.

"Must of missed you" Fred told his twin as George looked up at Hope and gave her a little wink. Dinner was a loud event, as it always was at the Weasley's house. After dinner and Hope's amazing Chocolate mousse, the twins, Hope, and Hermione headed outside to the pond. They all sat there talking for a while.

"I seen you guys got that shop cleaned up. We should move in everything tomorrow." George told Fred.

"Yeah that would work."

"Katie, Ginny, and Hermione are having a girls day tomorrow." Hope stated.

"We are?" Hermione asked clueless.

"Yeah. Ginny, Harry and I were eating lunch when Katie stopped over and we decided to."

"Okay that sounds like fun" Hermione said excited yet a little disappointed that she couldn't spend another day with Fred, but then again she had a month.

"Oh speaking of Katie, when are you going to ask her George?" Hope asked.

"I was thinking this weekend. Her parents are going to be out of town. I already talked to her dad, so I am planning a picnic out by the lake and ask her as we lay under the stars."

The girls gushed over how sweet that was and the four talked for about another hour and then Hermione and Hope went up to go to bed.

"So Mione, how was your day today?" Hope asked as the two girls were getting ready for bed.

"Good, thankfully I remembered a spell Mrs. Weasley taught me last summer, so we didn't have to clean all day."

"Oh really now, so if you didn't spend the day cleaning what DID you do?" Hope asked her best friend.

"Fred and I just walked around town and talked. We went up to the Shrieking Shack."

"Are you sure you guys only talked?"

"YES!" Hermione yelled throwing a pillow at Hope.

"I was just wondering….geesh. I mean you _both_ like each other so I was just wondering."

"Fred does not like me." Hermione denied.

"Think what you like" Hope said turning out the light and leaving Hermione to think about what she said before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Fred and George were still outside by the pond. "So where were you when I went to go get you from the shop? I was there for almost half an hour so we couldn't have just missed each other." George asked his twin.

"Oh well Hermione knew this nifty little spell that cleaned up the shop so we just hung around town."

"Huh well whucha guys do?"

"Well we went up to the Shrieking Shack and talked. Did you know Hermione, Ron, and Harry have been _inside_ there?"

"What! How did they do that?" George asked his twin in astonishment.

"Beats me. Mione won't tell me."

"Hmm I'm thinking a truth cookie may be in order here?"

"I highly doubt she fall for that. She's too smart and it makes it harder because she knows about the cookies."

"Yeah well you still ate one. And anyways I wasn't thinking Hermione, I was thinking Ron or Harry."

"Oh yeah true, Good Idea"

"Thank you. So what else did you guys do besides talk?"

"Well we ate lunch."

"Anything else?"

"No why would you even think that?" Fred said while his ears started to turn red.

"I don't know, maybe because you like each other and spent the whole day together." George said smirking.

"Mione doesn't like me." Fred said while twirling a piece of grass around in his hands.

"What ever you say Fred" George relied while getting up and heading inside. Fred stayed by the lake thinking about what his brother told him until finally he went inside to go to bed about two hours later.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N see I told you all I would update soon. The next chapter should be coming out sometime next week and that is a promise! I want to thank everyone who reviewed and please review again!


	13. Talk About a Broom Shed

**Disclaimer**: See chapter 12

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Talk About a Bromm Shed

Hope woke up early the next morning and seeing that Hermione was still asleep she decided to take a quick shower. After she showered, Hope walked downstairs and out to the pond. Hope seen that someone was already there and said, "Hiya Fred," when she was close enough to see who it was.

"Morning. Your up early" Fred commented.

"So are you, and from what I heard your not one to normally be up early."

"Yeah you're right on that one" Fred yawned, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just this and that."

"Does any of this or that involve my best friend?"

"Yeah" Fred said quietly.

"She likes you too, ya know" Hope told him.

"What is this, some kind of joke between you and George? He told me the same thing last night but I still don't believe it."

"Well you should believe us, I mean I am one of her best friends, so I should know this stuff." Hope said getting a little irritated.

"Yeah okay"

"Yeah okay! Come on Fred, I'm her best friend and I wouldn't lie to you. Plus, I mean, ask anyone it's pretty obvious that you both like each other. Now you just have to do something about it and stop moping around." Hope said getting up and leaving Fred to his thoughts before she ended up strangling him or something.

As she entered the kitchen she saw that Ginny was sitting at the table eating an apple and reading a magazine. "Hey Ginny" Hope said getting the younger girls attention.

"Hey Hope, excited for a girls day out?" Ginny asked looking up and smiling.

"Defiantly, your brother is driving me insane."

"Which one? I have a lot of those." Ginny asked laughing.

"Fred."

"Why what did he do this time?" Ginny asked wondering if Fred pulled some kind of prank on Hope.

"He can't see what is right in front of him and then he goes and mopes around about it."

"Ahh, Hermione then?" Ginny asked knowing exactly what Hope was talking about. "Yeah they are both so bad about it, I mean it is obvious and they have been like that since the end of last summer, well more like the middle of last summer. It's just to bad that neither if them will admit it."

"Well at least there one step closer then last summer then." Hope said.

"Really they finally admitted that they like each other?"

"Yeah but of course not to each other and they won't believe that the other would like them. They are so stubborn." Hope answered back.

"We need to do something about it before they drive us all up the wall" Ginny said thinking about what they could do.

"Yeah but what?" Hope asked.

"We could lock them in the broom shed" Ginny said jokingly.

"You know that's not a bad idea" a new voice said. Both the girls looked behind them to see George walking into the kitchen.

"I was joking! You realize that don't you?" Ginny said giving her brother a weird look.

"Yeah, so, I still think that it could work. We would just lock them in until they finally admit to each other that they like one another."

"That could take the rest of the summer, if not longer" Ginny argued with her brother.

"What could take the rest of the summer, if not longer?" asked a very tired looking Harry.

"Getting Hermione and Fred to confess that they both like each other, to each other," Hope said.

"Huh, with those two, I would say longer. It's already been about a yeah." Harry stated while slumping down at the kitchen table.

"Well, I personally still like the idea of locking them into the Broom Shed." George said.

"You would" replied Ginny rolling her eyes.

"What about the Broom Shed?" asked a very confused Harry.

"George wants to lock Fred and Hermione in a Broom Shed until they confess that they both like each other." Hope told Harry.

"Whose idea was this" asked Harry.

"Ginny's" George told him.

"I was joking!" answered a very annoyed Ginny.

"It might work though" Harry said thinking out loud.

"I think it would, and thank you for seeing things in my point of view." George said happily that he now had it two against two for locking his brother and Hermione in a Broom Shed together.

"And suppose Ginny and I went along with this plan of your, just how do you plan on doing it?" Hope finished asking just as Fred walked into the kitchen.

"Well Hope, I can do anything" George said in a cocky voice.

"What can he do?" Fred asked the group sitting around the table.

Saying the first thing that popped into her hear Hope answered, "He said he could make a better chocolate mousse then me."

Playing along Ginny added, "I think Hope's would be better any day. I mean did you taste how good that was. Just like Mum's."

"I don't know" replied Harry, "I think George just might be able to pull it off. I mean all the candies and such that him and Fred made for there jokes taste pretty good, that is until you turn into a canary or something."

"Thank you Harry" George said laughing.

"I think you guys are bloody crazy for arguing who can make the better chocolate mousse, specially this early in the bloody morning" answered a disgruntled Ron who entered the kitchen and hearing about "the argument" over chocolate mousse.

"I have to agree with Ron on this one" Fred answered sitting down at the table with everyone else.

"What do you agree with Ron about?" Hermione asked walking into the kitchen and telling everyone hello.

"That it is to early to argue over who makes the best chocolate mousse, or why anyone would argue over it for that matter." Fred said smiling at Hermione.

"Who is arguing over chocolate mousse?" Hermione asked laughing and walking over to the counter.

"George and Hope" Ron grumbled.

"Umm did any of you guys see this note on the counter?" Hermione asked the group.

After everyone said some kind of no, Ginny asked what the note was about. "Here I'll read it out loud for you all."

"Good Morning kids, your father and I were called to a meeting today so you are on your own for breakfast. Also we think that there may be a plan of attack on Diagon Alley, so I am sorry to tell you girls that your girls day out will have to be cancelled. I want all of you staying at the house until further notice. I trust you to behave and the house to be in one piece when I get home and if anything is ruined, be warned you will not see daylight for a very long time! Also Katie will floo over after she wakes up and is ready, her parents left her a note to do so. Also Neville and Luna will be flooing over as well sometime this morning, so don't be alarmed when they come. Have fun and BEHAVE!

Love you,

Mum"

Everyone groaned at the idea about having to get breakfast on there own, worried about the possible attacks, and happy that they could see some of there friends. "Well I guess I could make breakfast if some one wants to set the table." Hope said just as Katie flooed in.

"Hey everyone" Katie said as she walked over to George and gave him a kiss. Everyone else said hi and Hope got to work on making breakfast. Soon everyone was eating and Neville and Luna showed up in the middle of breakfast and joined in the eating and talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Hey Everyone! Thank you for all the reviews. Due to all the lovely reviews I got, I am putting this chapter out a bit sooner then I thought I would. The encouragement makes me want to get out my next chapter and not keep any of you waiting. The next one may be slightly delayed though do to the fact that I am not going to be home for several days. Well thanks for reading and I love to hear from you so review!


	14. I hate You Fred Weasley!

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 13

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Chapter 14: I Hate You Fred Weasley!_**

After breakfast Ron challenged Fred to a game of chess and Hermione went upstairs to take a nap because she hadn't slept well because she was up most of the night thinking about Fred and what Hope had told her.

Down stairs while the two boys played chess the rest of the group sat in the kitchen talking about how to get Hermione and Fred together.

"I still think we should try locking them in the Broom Shed."

"George, I was joking!" Ginny said to her brother.

"If we did lock them in the Broom Shed how exactly would we do that?" Katie asked her boyfriend.

"Well just leave that to me. I have it all planned out and know a way to do it and when" said a very smug George.

"Okay we will try your idea but if it doesn't work we had no part in it." Ginny finally agreed.

"Okay," said George with a huge grin on his face. All the others broke up after making a few arrangements for a Quidditch game later on in the day.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone met for lunch, which Hope once again made. During lunch George left during the middle of it and came back about ten minutes later but know one knew where he went and he wouldn't tell anyone either. After eating the group started picking up the mess.

"Come on Ron, if you help then we can start the game sooner." Harry told his friend who was still shoving food in his mouth instead of helping to clean up.

"Okay, okay already, I'll help" Ron finally said.

With everyone helping they soon went out back and George said that he already grabbed the brooms and that they were already in the back field. When they got there Luna, Harry, George, Hermione and Katie were on one team and the other team would be Neville, Hope, Ron, Ginny, and Fred.

"Okay we'll play with no bludgers so it'll be a keeper, a seeker, and three chasers." George told everyone and handed out brooms, mysteriously coming out one short.

"Hey Fred I must have left a broom in the Shed, will you go get it?" George asked his brother.

"Yeah sure" Fred said as he went down to go get the other broom. As he walked into the Broom Shed the door shut behind him and when he tried to open it, he couldn't. Fred tried every spell he could think of but still had no luck in getting the door open. Finally he just sat down in the back of the shed and fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at the field everyone was getting impatient to start. Well really Ron was, the others were just putting on a show, because they knew what was taking him so long.

"Hermione will you go see what is taking so long, then the rest of us can start and then you two can join in after." Luna asked Hermione.

"Yeah I'll do that." Hermione said wondering what was taking Fred so long. She walked down to the shed and as she opened the door Fred woke up. She took a step in and let go of the door just as Fred said, "Don't let the door close." Both Hermione and Fred watched the door close as he finished his sentence.

"Too late," he mumbled.

"Umm, what's too late?" Hermione said turning to the door and trying to open it with no luck.

She pulled out her wand but before she could say a spell, Fred spoke up, "I've already tried every spell I know and for opening lock doors, I know a lot of spells that could work. We're stuck in here until someone lets us out."

"Oh" Hermione said putting her wand away and going over to sit next to Fred.

"Yeah, I think George did this on purpose." Fred said.

"They must have all been in on it." Hermione said yawning.

"Why do you say that?" Fred asked also yawning, he did just wake up from a nap and was still very tired.

"Luna sent me down here." Hermione said yawning again.

"Huh, doesn't seem like her, and stop yawning, your making me tired."

"Well you yawned when I first cam in here so it's your fault."

"No it's not, you woke me up from my nap." Fred jokingly argued with her.

"A nap sounds good." Hermione said yawning again.

"I thought you already took one." Fred asked her as she started to close her eyes.

"Couldn't sleep, I ended up reading instead." She replied falling asleep shortly after she said that. Fred followed her about ten minutes later.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About two hours later the game had ended with, Harry, Katie, George, and Luna winning by almost 300 points.

"Think we should let them out now?" George asked the group.

"Let who out where?" Ron asked clueless as the others laughed. They filled him in and he started laughing as well.

"I don't now think two hours is long enough?" Harry asked the group.

"With those two, nope" Ginny said.

"How about we let them out before dinner" Neville suggested.

"I think that would work." Katie said leaving her broom next to the shed, and leaning her ear against it to see if she could hear anything. "Umm you guys, I think they fell asleep."

Everyone put their ears against the wall and could hear Fred snoring. They walked into the house laughing.

"We may want to wait until after dinner." Hope joked. The group split up again with Ron and Hope playing Chess and the other three couples sat around watching and talking.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours after falling asleep Hermione woke up feeling refreshed and very comfortable. She started to stretch out but felt an arm holding her close. She looked over to see that she was using Fred as a pillow and that he had his arm flung around her. Hermione then remembered how they were locked into the broom shed together so she decided to just lay there for a bit and not wake up Fred. A few minutes later she felt him stir and seen that he opened up his eyes and looked at her.

"Hey" he said smiling at her and stretching out. "Have a nice nap?"

"Yeah" she said blushing "How about you?"

"Very good" he said pulling her closer and falling back asleep. Smiling happily Hermione too fell back asleep only to be woken up two hours later by a flashing light and many people.

"Ahh they look soo cute together" Hermione heard Ginny say but refused to open her eyes.

"Do you think we should wake them up?" Harry put in.

"No, I think we should leave them in here for a bit longer." George said.

"Okay I'll go grab some food for them" Hope said leaving and grabbing two plates of food with Katie and walking back to the shed. They left the food and went into the house to eat.

After they left Fred woke up, "Do I smell roast beef?"

Giggling Hermione pointed to the food. "You slept through all of that and woke up from the smell of food?"

"Uhh, maybe" Fred said grinning and getting up to go grab the food. He handed Hermione a plate and started eating.

"Maybe? Maybe you slept through the noise?" Hermione asked a few minutes later.

"I was comfy and did want to get up." Fred said with a cute little pout. Hermione just laughed and finished eating her plate of food.

"I think we missed our chance to get out of here." Hermione said.

"They'll let us out later" Fred said grabbing the plates and putting them near the door.

"Sooo…." Hermione said.

"So what?" Fred joked getting Hermione to giggle.

"Why do you suppose that they locked us in here?" Hermione asked blushing because she thought she knew why but didn't want to be the first to say anything if she was wrong.

"I have my ideas."

"That's a great answer" Hermione said hitting him in the chest.

"Hey that's not very nice" he pouted. "Now your going to have to pay." Hermione tried to stand up and move away but Fred was too quick and grabbed onto her and started tickling her. He was leaning over her and tickling her until she was near tears laughing.

"Come on, truces" Hermione said between laughter.

"Okay" Fred said and stopped tickling her but realized how close they really were. He started to blush and get up, but as he started pushing himself up his hand slid and he fell on top of Hermione getting an "oooff" out of her.

"Sorry Mione" Fred said starting to get up again but this time stopped when his face was inches away from hers. They stared at each other for a few minutes, Fred debating in his head whether or not he should kiss her or not. Finally her said the hell with it, and hoped that his twin and Hope weren't lying and leaned down brushing his lips against hers. Hermione returned the kiss much to Fred's delight.

They broke apart from the kiss when they needed air and Fred sat up. "I think the reason that we were locked in here was because our friends wanted to get us together."

Grinning Hermione said, "Yeah I guess your right." And then she leaned toward him and kissed him again. She loved the way his kisses made her feel and after she pulled away she grinned evilly.

"You have a plan." Fred stated.

"I do," Hermione said laughing.

"Are you going to share it with me?"

"For a price"

"And what would that be?"

"A kiss"

"With pleasure m'dear" Fred said leaning over and giving Hermione a sweet kiss that led to a long snogging session. When they broke apart, Fred asked, "and the plan is?"

"Well, I was thinking that we make them feel bad about what they did."

"Why would they feel bad, it was a weird plan but it still worked."

"I know, and I'm glad they did it, but they don't have to know that." Hermione said laughing again. Fred thought over the plan and started laughing as well.

"I say we put your plan to action" Fred said giving Hermione another kiss before they started about what they were going to do.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the house the others had finished dinner and were sitting around talking when Luna spoke up, "I suppose we should let the two of them out now."

"Yeah I guess your right" Hope said.

"I'll go grab the camera again." George said as the others got up and headed outside once George rejoined them again. They walked over to the Broom Shed talking and when they got there they put there ear to the wall.

"They don't seem to be talking" Neville noted right before they heard Hermione screech, "I hate you Fred Weasley!"

"I told you your idea wouldn't work" Ginny told her brother.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N**: Well then another chapter down. I will once again try to get the next chapter out shortly but it may be another week before you see it. Also I was thinking about writing another "Game" story but I'm not sure and if I do I will do it on the side and keep up with this one. Well hope you enjoyed the little twist and I love hearing from you all so review. : )


	15. WHWhat!

Disclaimer: See chapter 14

**_

* * *

_**

**_WH-What!"_**

"It's not my fault that you don't know a spell to get us out of here, what is the know-it-all finally stumped?" the group outside heard Fred yell at Hermione.

"Umm that doesn't sound too good," Neville said looking a bit scared.

"I don't think I want to be around when you let the two of them out." Ginny said walking backwards to the house.

"Yeah I think I am going to go with Gin," Harry said following Ginny's path to the house. Everyone besides George quickly followed. They all went into the house and acted like they never left.

George was standing outside alone now and quickly opened the door. He didn't want to wait any longer and make it even worse on himself.

Once the door opened Hermione came storming out and ran up to her room ignoring everyone. Fred was back in the broom shed with a black eye and was slowly standing up as his brother looked on.

"So much for Hermione liking me," Fred spat at his brother, "What is this, your idea of some sick joke?"

"N-" George started to answer but Fred cut him off, "I don't want to hear it, don't even talk to me again." Fred said as he walked to the house and up to his room getting a gasp out of everyone as they seen his black eye.

Everyone gathered in the kitchen to see if Fred told George what happened. When George walked in they all started asking him a bunch of questions. George didn't know anymore then they did and felt really bad about what they did. The group sat down stairs talking as Fred and Hermione talked In Hermione and Hope's room.

"How did it go?" Hermione asked as Fred came into the room.

"They all fell for it" Fred said walking over to the bed Hermione was sitting on and sitting next to her. Hermione took out her wand and said a quick spell that got rid of the black eye and then gave Fred a quick kiss. The two of them sat there talking long into the night as the group downstairs tried to figure out what went wrong.

Still having no idea how things went wrong the group went upstairs to sleep. Neville was sharing a room with Ron and Harry and Katie and Luna were sharing a room with Ginny. As George and Hope got to their room neither could get into them. They both tried every spell that they knew. When none of those would work Hope went to Ginny's room and George went to Ron's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope walked into Ginny's room and seen the other three girls getting ready for bed. "Hey can I crash in here. Hermione locked me out of the room."

"Yeah sure" Ginny said conjuring up another bed to be placed next to the other two.

"Can George get into his room," Katie asked getting into bed.

"Nope" Hope told Ginny and Katie as Luna was already asleep by then.

"Well I hope things get better tomorrow" Katie said.

"So do I" Hope said before turning out the lights and the three girls went to sleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the boys room they were having a similar conversation. "Fred locked me out" George said conjuring his own bed up.

"Well you did lock him in a broom shed causing him to get a black eye." Neville told him.

"Well it's not like that is what I meant. I really thought that idea would work." George said in defense.

"Yeah well let's hope things get on a better foot in the morning. A mad Hermione is not someone you want to cross." Ron said thinking about some of the times he made Hermione mad and the consequences.

"Yeah Ron is right about that one" Harry added before falling asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Hermione and Hope's room, Hermione and Fred talked about what they would do tomorrow and then fell sleep together. Hermione was once again wrapped in Fred's arms and sleeping peacefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning George woke up early and took a quick shower and then went and sat outside his bedroom door waiting for Fred to get up. He wanted to be the first one to try and talk to Fred and see if he could make it up to him some how.

While George sat outside the bedroom door the rest of the gang started to get up and get ready for the day, all hoping that Hermione was in a better mood. Hope had no idea what went wrong with George's plan because she knew that both Fred and Hermione liked each other. All though she did know her friend was stubborn she didn't think she was that bad.

Everyone besides Fred, Hermione, and George went down stairs and started making breakfast. While everyone was eating they all wondered what was going to happen between the three missing people.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back up in Hermione's room, she and Fred were just starting to wake up.

"Morning Mione" Fred mumbled looking at Hermione and smiling.

"Morning" Hermione said sitting up and stretching. "Shit" Hermione said when she looked at a clock.

"What's wrong?" Fred asked looking a little worried.

"We slept too late and everyone will be up by now."

"Shit"

"Yeah, so I guess were going to be found out" Hermione said then started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Fred asked confused.

"Can you imagine what everyone is going to think if they see you coming out of my room in yesterday's clothes after we had a huge "fight?" At that Fred also started laughing and then fell off the bed with a thump.

The two of them finally calmed down and sneaked open the door and were relieved to see that no one was around.

"Alright, you go to your room and get changed and I'll go to the bathroom and take a shower." Hermione said as they ran up the stairs to the floor that held both the bathroom and Fred's room.

When they got to the landing they saw George sitting against the door to his and Fred's room. "Oh shit" Fred whispered but his brother heard him.

George's head shot up and he looked in the direction of where Hermione and Fred were standing on the last step before the landing. "WH-What!"

* * *

A/N- sorry this has taken so long to come out. With school, practice, games and such I have been really busy. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I can't make any promises as to when that will be. 


	16. Caught

Disclaimer: See Chapter 15

* * *

**Chapter 16: Caught **

George stood on the landing looking flabbergasted with his jaw dropped, as his twin brother stood in the hallway in yesterdays close, no black and with Hermione standing behind him. Fred looked at his twin with a guilty expression and Hermione burst out into laughter, followed soon by Fred.

"What the Bloody-Hell is going on?!" George asked his brother with an angry look on his face as the Fred and Hermione tried to stop laughing.

After saying, "If only George knew that you should never play pranks without revenge to surely come upon you" the twins bedroom door opened and Fred turned to his twin, "Let's go in and talk" with that Fred and Hermione walked into the twins room, while George stood shocked in the hallway, but eventually followed in as well.

In the room Fred and Hermione sat together, very closely together, on Fred's bed and George sat on his bed facing the two of them, still very confused about what was going on.

After closing the door to their room, Fred looked at his brother and simply said, "Your plan worked."

"What?" George asked looking at his brother strangely.

"Cleary he said your plan worked" Hermione answered with a giggle as she leaned on Fred, and Fred wrapped his arm around her.

"M-My plan?" George asked

"Yes your plan, although Hope may have been part of it as well." Hermione said thinking.

After giving the two sitting on the opposite bed a once over George spoke up, "So you knew about this plan, yet made everyone believe you hated each other?"

"Yup" Fred and Hermione said grinning like maniacs.

"Why?" George asked the pair.

"Thought I'd be fun" Fred offered and Hermione nodded in agreement.

"You though it would be fun?" George asked thinking that two of them has lost their brains somewhere in the broom shed.

"Yeah" Hermione answered.

"Really, now dear brother, do you really think you could lock us in a broom shed and get away with it?"

"Umm…Yes" George offered weakly.

At this the three of them all started laughing. When George finally could control himself he asked the other two, "So what did happen last night" with a mischievous look on his face.

"Nothing" Hermione said blushing, and with that she got up and headed across the hall to take a shower, but as soon as she opened the door she seen six guilty looking faces and a bunch of people shoving things into their pocket.

At this Hermione burst out laughing and everyone else soon joined in. "Well this has been an interesting morning" Hermione said shaking her head and walking through everyone to get into the bathroom.

* * *

After a morning and afternoon of teasing, laughing, and a general good time the group was sitting in the living room when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came home.

"So how was your day kids?" Mrs. Weasley asked the group.

"It was great, Mrs. Weasley, how was yours?" Neville answered.

"Oh it was just fine." Mrs. Weasley said heading to the kitchen to make dinner for the group.

"Well I better get going," Katie told the group standing up and stretching her muscles. "Bye everyone1"

"Bye Katie" answered Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Fred, and Neville.

"It was nice meeting you." Hope added in.

"It was nice meeting you as well." Katie said giving all the girls hugs good bye.

"I'm going with Katie, so I'll see you lot later." George said getting up and leaving with Katie, as everyone said their farewells.

* * *

The group that was left all ate dinner with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley well filling them in on Fred and Hermione's relationship, which Mrs. Weasley was very happy to hear about. She always wanted Hermione to be part of the family and was devastated when nothing happened between her and Ron, not that she didn't love Padma, but she was happy that Hermione might be an addition to the family. Smiling happily with this thought she served everyone dessert.

After dessert Neville and Luna flooed back to Neville's house, Ron flooed to Padma's and Harry and Ginny headed outside to go for a walk.

"Well I need to check and see how things are going at the shop" Fred announced to his parents and Hermione. "Mione, want to come join me?"

"I'd love to" Hermione answered smiling happily.

The two of them apperated over to the shop in Diagon Alley, and Fred checked in on Nancy, and Phil who were currently working.

"Hi Fred" Nancy said touching his arm and smiling warmly at him. Hermione gave her a nasty look, and noticing this Nancy gave her a smirk.

"Hi Nancy" Fred said frowning slightly when he noticed the look that Nancy was giving Hermione.

"Hermione this is Nancy, and Nancy this is my girlfriend, Hermione" Fred introduced the two women who shook each others hands coldly. Just then Phil walked up and Fred introduced him and Hermione as well.

"I'm going to go check inventory, why don't you have a look around?" Fred said to Hermione.

"Alright," Hermione said giving him a peck on the lips.

"Oh I'll go with you" Nancy said after seeing the display between the two of them.

"Okay" Fred said walking to the back of the store with Nancy following closely behind.

Since there were no customers, Phil watched all of this with interest. He had always liked Nancy, but knew that the only reason she applied for the job at WWW was because she had a crush on George and was devastated when she found out how serious him and Katie were, so she switched to trying to get Fred to fall for her. She shook his head at Fred's obvious clueless ness and walked over to Hermione who was still staring coldly at where Nancy was last standing.

"He would never do anything with the likes of Nancy" Phil said reassuringly.

"Why do you say that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Because he has been ignoring her for the last six months and Fred is a loyal person" Phil said. "I grew up with Charley and I've known the twins since they were born, they would never do anything like to someone that they love."

Hermione gave him a small smile feeling reassured as Fred walked back out looking rather pissed off and Nancy returned a few minutes later crying.

* * *

A/N- Okay yes I haven't written in awhile but school has been so busy. Also I was wondering if I should mix things up and put Hope in a different house then the others. I'm not sure where I want to put her, Also I was wondering if I should write up the scene where George asks Katie to marry him or not. Let me know if you want to see it or not. Thanks! Reviews are always nice as well and depending on what you want to see next, the next chapter will be out sooner if I hear what you think!! 


	17. A Kiss and a Party

Disclaimer: See chapter 16

* * *

**Cjapter 17: A Kiss and a Party**

Nancy gathered her stuff and left the store without a word and a glare at Hermione. "Phil can you close up by yourself" Fred asked.

"Yeah, we've be quiet most the night and I doubt anyone else will be coming" Phil informed Fred.

"Alright then, Come on Mione, let's heard over to the other shop before we go back home." Fred said with a small smile. Hermione just nodded her head wondering what happened in the back room, but figuring they would talk about it when they got to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Over at Katie's house, George and Katie were having a picnic by the lake that the Bell property bordered. It was getting dark and the two had just finished eating and were now cuddling on a blanket that they brought out with them.

"This is nice" Katie said snuggling closer to George.

"Mmm hmm" George agreed thinking that it was the perfect time to pop the question. "Katie"

"Yeah George" Katie asked looking up at her boyfriend.

"Well, uhh…"

"George are you okay" Katie asked sitting up a bit.

"Yeah, it's just Katie, we've been together for a while now and well I love you…"

"And I love you" Katie said smiling.

"Well…Will you marry me Katie?" George said as he got out the ring he bought with Hope and Hermione.

"Of Course" Katie said with a squeal and a big kiss.

* * *

At the new shop, Hermione watched Fred fiddle around with some new products, before finally getting annoyed with all the fiddling, "Fred, what's wrong?"

"Nancy kissed me" Fred said not looking at Hermione.

"She WHAT?!" Hermione yelled looking outraged.

"She kissed me but I didn't kiss her back, and then I fired her." Fred said looking up at his new girlfriend. "I just got you and I really don't want to loose you."

Hermione was still mad that Nancy kissed her boyfriend but knowing that Fred didn't kiss her back and that he really seems to like her helped to calm down her anger enough to ask, "How exactly did that happen?"

"When I went into the backroom she followed me and I was checking inventory when she slid between me and a shelf and just kissed me, but I swear I pushed her off as soon as it happened. Also I fired her so she couldn't try it again. I know she liked me and I seen the look she gave you Mione" Fred said walking over to Hermione and giving her a kiss on the forehead and holding her close.

"So that is why she came out of the backroom crying?"

"Yeah"

"Why were you so angry if you?"

"Because I really like you, and I don't want anyone to come between us" Fred said giving her a kiss. The two talked about it a bit more before they left to go back to the Burrow.

* * *

Back at the Burrow Hermione saw Harry, and Ron sitting around the living room. "Hey what are you guys up to?" Fred asked.

"Padma and her sister are having a party and we are waiting for Ginny and Hope to finish getting ready. They are upstairs with Padma right now, and if you want to come you better hurry up and get ready" Ron told the two.

"Do you want to go?" Hermione asked Fred.

"Sounds like it could be fun" Fred said and Hermione hurried upstairs to get ready with the three other girls. As she entered her and Hope's room she saw all of Hope's, Ginny's, and her own clothes thrown everywhere.

"Hi Mione" Padma said as the other two continued to pick out clothes. "Are you coming tonight?"

"Yeah I just want to get changed"

"Well lets just hope it doesn't take as long for you to pick out something to where as it does those two" Padma said laughing as the other two through more clothes off the side.

"How long have they been at it?"

"About an hour"

"That would explain why Harry and Ron looked so bored"

"That would prolly explain it" Padma said laughing, before going over and picking a tank top off the lamp and a skirt from half way under Hope's bed and throwing it at Mione. "Where this, it will look really cute on you, and Fred will love it"

"Thanks Padma"

"Yup anytime" she said as she dug around the room a bit more and found some clothes for both Hope and Ginny. Hermione was wearing a short white skirt that belonged to Hope and a pink tank that was her own. Hope ended up in a pair of Hermione's jean shorts and an emerald green halter top of Ginny's, and Ginny was wearing Hope's shirt and a skirt of her own.

"Thanks" Hope and Ginny chimed in as the four girls headed down the stairs. They called there good bye's to Ron and Ginny's parents and flooed over to Padma's house where the party was already in full swing.

* * *

A/N- Sorry for such a delay. School is crazy and I had no clue where to go with this story. I just kind of write as it comes to my mind and nothing has came to my mind until now. Anyways I hope to get another chapter out sometime soon. Thank You to all my lovely reviews, it really does help me try and get something written. Anywaysthanks for reading and please review!

* * *


	18. Thinking

Disclaimer: See chapter 17

Chapter 18: Thinking 

When they got to the party everyone split up, Harry and Ginny going over to Seamus and Dean to talk, Ron sneaking off with Padma, and Hermione, Fred and Hope walking over to the couches where a bunch of friends from school sat.

"Hey everyone" Hermione said sitting down on the edge couch, Hope sitting next to her and Fred sitting on the arm of the couch and wrapping a protective arm around Hermione.

After and assortment of hellos to the new comers, Hermione introduced Lavender Brown, Colin Creevey, Dennis Creevey, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchley to Hope. After saying hello and getting a briefing on Hope, such as that her and Hermione have been friends and she is transferring to Hogwarts, Lavender took a closer look at Fred and Hermione.

"Wait, are you to dating?!" she squealed.

Laughing Hermione and Fred nodded yes and where asked how and when they got together by Hannah.

"We were locked in a broom shed yesterday" Fred said laughing getting the others to laugh and ask how that exactly happened. Fred, Hermione and Hope told the story of what had happened since the girls had gone to the Borrow, and everyone was excited to find out that Hermione had found someone, about the new shop in Hogsmeade, and when the truth cookies were going to come out.

Fred told everyone about the shop and said that the cookies will be coming out with the grand-opening. After talking with everyone a little while longer the group started splitting up and Fred and Hermione headed to the make-shift dance floor, while Hope stayed and talked to Lavender, Susan, Hannah, and Padma who walked over to join them, while Ron went to get some food.

"What house do you think you will end up in?" Hannah asked Hope.

"I would love to be with Hermione but honestly I have no idea."

"Well Hufflepuff is a good house" Hannah said.

"Yeah I read all about them and Hermione and everyone have been telling me about them, but I'm not sure, especially with coming from Durmstrang"

"Yeah that school is known for darker wizards" Padma said.

"Yeah, that is the main reason that I am transferring" Hope said knowing that her school was known for Dark wizards and she had always wanted to got to Hogwarts, "the only reason I went there to begin with was that my grandfather wanted me to, but now that he passed away I am allowed to leave, and not all the wizards and witches were dark"

"Yeah, we know that, and don't worry we won't judge you" Susan said smiling, and Hope gave her a smile back.

* * *

"I am so glad Hope is getting along with everyone" Hermione said smiling up at Fred as the music switched to a slow dance and she rested her head on his chest.

"Yeah, this night is a good one" Fred said smiling down at Hermione.

"It really is" Hermione agreed.

"Yeah, my brother getting engaged and I get to hold you close and show you off. This night is getting a lot better then it was earlier" Fred said thinking back to the shop incident, which reminded him, he would have to tell his twin what had happened, but for now it was his twins time to relax with his girl.

Hermione giggled at what he said and thought about all the fun that they have had this summer. "I can't believe this summer is ending so fast"

"I know and it sucks that you have to go back to Hogwarts and I won't get to see you everyday" Fred said his smile fading slightly as he thought about not being able to spend everyday with Hermione.

"I know, I feel the same way, but I will write to you and visit you whenever I can" Hermione said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"True, but for tonight, let's just enjoy our time together" Fred said bending his head down and giving her a soft kiss.

* * *

After the party everyone headed back to the burrow to go to sleep before there last week of summer.

"I can't believe this summer is about to end" Hermione said to Hope as they got ready for bed.

"I know, it has been so much fun but I am just happy that we are going to the same school this year." Hope replied back with a yawn.

"I'm excited about that, but I don't want to have to leave Fred. We just got together and now I only have one week left before going to school"

"But you will see each other, and its not like you don't know how to sneak out of Hogwarts" Hope said snuggling down into her bed and flicking the lights off with her wand.

"I never thought of that" Hermione said giggling and falling into a deep sleep dreaming about Fred.

* * *

"So how did you enjoy the party?" Hermione asked Hope as they were walking downstairs for breakfast the next morning.

"I had a lot of fun, it was cool getting to meet a bunch of people" Hope said smiling.

"Sorry that we kinda left you" Hermione said feeling bad that she left her best friend.

"It's okay, promise, plus it left me more time to meet and talk to people" Hope said and an owl dropped a letter onto her plate. "Eww it landed in my maple syrup" Hope said picking up her dripping letter as everyone else laughed.

"os e etter um" Ron said shoving pancakes into his mouth.

"Translation please" Hope laughed as she opened the letter and started reading it.

"He asked who the letter was from" said a disgusted looking Ginny and everyone started to laugh again.

"Sorry" Ron said sheepishly.

"It's from my ex" Hope said looking a bit surprised.

"What does he want" asked an intrigued Hermione.

"Wanted to know if I wanted to meet him in Diagon Alley tomorrow"

"Well we all need to go, so we should go tomorrow, that is if you wanted to see him" Hermione said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that would be fun" Hope said and wrote a letter back as everyone finished their breakfast and made plans for tomorrow. Then Hope, Ron, Ginny, and Harry went outside to fly and Hermione went over to the twins shop with Fred to help them get the new shop ready.

* * *

A/N- So after taking a very long break, I thought I would try and complete this story. I am still not 100% sure where I am going with it, but I would really like to see it end. Sorry for such a long wait for anyone who really wanted to see how this story ends. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and reviews are always nice.


	19. Exboyfriends and Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer- See Chapter 18

Chapter 19: Ex-boyfriends and Draco Malfoy

The next day Hope, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Padma all headed to Diagon Alley. They all went and finished getting their school supplies and then headed to the twins joke shop to pick up Fred before meeting Hope's mysterious ex-boyfriend for lunch.

"So you told us we know him, but are you going to give us any other hint?" Ginny asked Hope really curious as to how they know her ex.

"Nope, you can just wait as see" Hope said laughing and giving Hermione a wink.

"Well as long as it isn't Draco Malfoy, I will be happy" said Harry and the other agreeing.

"If I ever dated Draco Malfoy, please just kill me" Hope said getting a raised eyebrow from the others.

"How do you know Malfoy" Padma asked.

"My grandfather and his father tried to set us up once" Hope said with a look of absolute disgust.

"Eww, why have you not told me this?" Hermione asked her best friend.

"Because the thought of it makes me want to throw up" Hope said simply, "I have a little more taste then that, thank you very much"

"How did he act about it?, I mean you are a 'muggle-lover', to quote him" Ginny asked.

"Well because of the school I went to, and because my grandfather and his father are such good friends, he didn't even think to see where I stood on the issue. I spent like most of the night trying to avoid him."

Everyone laughed about how dim-witted Malfoy was, and made there way to the Leaky Caldron where they went into one of the private rooms that Viktor had gotten for the lunch party.

As they walked into the room, they all saw Viktor Krum, to everyone but Hope, Fred, and Hermione's surprise. He swiftly came up to them smiling and giving Hope a huge hug before turning surprised to Hermione.

"Her-mi-knee, 'ow are you?" he said giving her a huge hug and a receiving a vicious glare from Fred. Ron looked a little pasty thinking about the last time he saw Krum and who he walked in on.

After the hug, Hope re-introduced everyone and Fred took his spot securely next to Hermione. "Jealous much?" Hermione whispered into his year giggling.

"Very" Fred said giving her a kiss and looking up and giving Viktor a suspicious look.

"Well, don't be, I only want you" Hermione said smiling and leaning even more into Fred as everyone else caught up with each other.

* * *

After spending the day in Diagon Alley, everyone said good-bye to Viktor and headed back to the burrow.

"So what's going on with you and Viktor?" Padma asked Hope.

"We are just friends, things are to hectic to be dating" Hope said

"Well it is good that you guys still get along" Hermione said cuddling on the couch with Fred as everyone sat around talking.

"Yeah, plus there will be a bunch of guys at Hogwarts" Hope said smiling and making the other girls giggle, but making Fred nervous. After talking for a little longer everyone started to separate, Hope going upstairs, Harry and Ginny sneaking outside for some private time, Ron escorting Padma home, and Hermione and Fred staying and cuddling on the couch.

"I am really going to miss you when you go back to school Mione" Fred said looking down at her.

"I am going to miss you too" Hermione said giving him a kiss.

After sitting there together Fred hesitantly asked, "Did you mean what you said back at the Leaky Cauldron?"

"What did I say again?" Hermione asked racking her brain for what she said.

"That I was the only one for you?"

"Of course I did silly" Hermione said looking up at Fred's loving eyes. "Why do you ask?"

"Because Hope got me thinking, there are a lot of guys at Hogwarts…"

"And they are no competition to you Fred, now that I have you I don't plan on letting you go" Hermione said kissing him.

"Good because I don't plan on letting you go either" Fred said giving her another kiss.

* * *

The rest of the week sped by, and it was soon time for Hermione, Hope, Ginny, Harry, and Ron to head back to school. Fred, George, and Katie escorted everyone to the train station this year and after saying good bye, everyone boarded the train and got ready to head to Hogwarts.

On the train the group looked for a compartment together and stopped every once in awhile to say Hello to people they knew. After securing there own compartment Ron went to look for Padma and Hermione left for Head duties, and Ginny left for a prefect meeting, leaving Harry and Hope alone.

"Excited about Hogwarts?" Harry asked falling into an easy conversation with Hope.

"I really am, I think this year will be the best yet." Hope said smiling and then thinking about some of what she and Hermione talked about looked quizzically at Harry.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Harry asked slightly afraid, after he found out that Hope helped with the truth cookies, and had a mind like Hermione but loved to put it to use like the twins.

"Well, Hermione was telling me about your dad and his friends, and how they were pranksters to rival, if not beat the twins"

"Yeah, what about them?" Harry asked confused.

"I think we should make are name up there with theirs, or higher" Hope said grinning at the smile that was spreading across Harry's face.

"That is a brilliant idea" Harry said as he and Hope started to make plans the compartment door opened up to find Draco Malfoy.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry asked with a look of hatred.

"Just came to rescue one of my dear friends from you" Malfoy smirked and Hope rolled her eyes, and Harry tried not to laugh. "Think something is funny Potter?"

"Just wondering if you brought a barf bag with you?" Harry said laughing making Hope laugh as well.

"What the bloody hell are you talking about Potter" Malfoy snarled.

"Well the only help you could do is hand Hope here a barf bag because with you around that is what she will need most."

"Watch it Potter" Malfoy said getting angry, and then looking at Hope, "If you want to sit with a real man you can join me, and if you really want I can get the compartment to myself so we can go from where we left last time" Malfoy said winking and getting pats on the back from his friends standing behind him.

"Is there a problem here?" Hermione said walking up to the group outside her compartment.

"Not at all Granger" Malfoy said smirking, "Well at least not since I came to rescue Hope"

"Oh you brought a barf bag for when she has to be in your presence?" Hermione said with a look of innocence making Malfoy's face get red as he started walking away, taking one last look at Hope, "If you don't want to lower yourself, you should join us"

With that him and his gang left as Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Padma walked into the compartment.

"He should be first" Hope said looking at Harry and he readily agreed with her.

"What are you talking about?" Ginny asked curiously along with the others.

"Well Harry and I thought we should do a little pranking with year" Hope said mischievously and told the others what they had talked about and soon everyone readily agreed, but thought perhaps getting Neville and Luna involved would be beneficial. Ginny went to look for them and brought them back as everyone started to plan for what they thought would be a fun year, and for Hermione, to help her get her mind off of the boyfriend she dearly missed.

* * *

A/N- Another one is completed. Next chapter we get to find out which house Hope gets put into. Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	20. The Sorting

Disclaimer: See chapter 19

The Sorting

For the rest of the train ride the group planned out there first prank, and as they were pulling up to the station in Hogsmeade they all got out and headed for the carriages, except for Hope.

"I get to go across in the boats with the first years" Hope told the others as she headed over to Hagrid.

"See you at the sorting! Good Luck!" everyone said as they got into the carriage.

"Bye" Hope said and headed to the boats, and the others got into the carriages.

"I hope that Hope gets into Gryffindor" Hermione said and the others agreed except for Luna and Padma.

"I hope she gets into Ravenclaw" Padma said and Luna agreed.

"It would be nice to have another normal girl in the house" Luna said with a smile and everyone laughed at the irony of what Luna said.

"Although it would help out pranks if she got into Slytherin" Ginny said thinking about it.

"What! How could there be anything good about someone being in Slytherin?" Ron exclaimed.

"Not everyone is Malfoy, hunny" Padma said also realizing that it could be beneficial to have their group spread across the houses.

"That is true" Harry reasoned "and a possibility because of her transfer."

"Yeah and we usually do have classes with Slytherin so I guess it wouldn't be that bad" Hermione said and the other Gryffindors agreed.

"Well we will see soon enough" Neville said as the group walked into the Great Hall and separated to sit at their house tables.

* * *

'_Could this get any more boring,'_ Hope thought to herself as she waited for all the first years to get sorted before she did. She could see all her friends at their house tables and was taking turns listening to the sorting, making faces at her friends and trying to come up with new pranks and a name for there group.

After the last first year was sorted and Dumbledore introduced Hope as a transfer student she finally was able to be sorted. "A transfer student, not very heard of" the hat said to Hope.

'_Yeah well sometimes you need change'_ Hope thought to the hat.

"Yes, yes, but now where should I put you. Hufflepuff would not do"

'_Oh really now! I never would have guessed that one'_ Hope thought sarcastically.

"Well Slytherin would work" the hat said, "Although you are brave and very intelligent as well. You would do well in Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as well."

'_Yes, but are you just going to tell me this or are you going to actually place me somewhere, I'm getting hungry_.' Hope thought as her stomach growled.

"You sound like Ron Weasley" the hat said getting a giggle out of Hope, "and you have a mind like the twins. You could cause chaos in this school so better be… **Slytherin.**"

The Slytherin house clapped as well as Hope's friends from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw although they were giving dirty looks by many of their house mates, except the ones who had met Hope at the party and knew that there was a chance of her being Slytherin even though many did not believe she was really evil. Although none of them knew the pranks she had in mind though either.

Hope headed to her seat where Draco made room for her to sit down and Hope took one look at him and smirking evilly sat next to him.

"Well, I guess the first part of the prank is going to start earlier then we planned" Harry said over at the Gryffindor table causing his friends to laugh.

"I really wish she was in our house though" Hermione said wistfully, but was still happy that Hope was even at Hogwarts.

"Yeah, but this helps us and its not like we still won't hang out" Ginny said.

"I can't believe I am actually going to be friends with a Slytherin. I don't know if I am going to be able to eat now" Ron said looking slightly ill and then shoveling food in his mouth faster then before.

"Not eat?" Padma said walking over to the table and sitting down next to her boyfriend, "I don't think that is possible"

"eh ow at out air" Ron replied to Padma making the others around him look at him strangely.

"Chew, swallow, talk" Hermione said making everyone laugh. As everyone was talking desserts came out on the table and Hermione looked expectantly over at the Slytherin table, knowing Hope had a few truth cookies and pranks up her sleeves.

"I think we should get ready for a show" Harry said catching Hermione's stare.

* * *

"Oh Draco, you just have to try these cookies" Hope gushed to him, while getting a dirty look from Pansy. Draco happy, that Hope was paying attention to himself gladly took the cookie.

"Wow these are better then the normal trash Hogwarts serves" Draco said taking another one from Hope as she smiled and silently placed a sticking charm to Draco's pants so he couldn't get up.

"So Draco, if you had to shag Snape or Filch who would it be?" Hope asked innocently, but loud enough so the students sitting at the table next to them could hear.

"Snape" Draco said without thinking until everyone around him started laughing. "What the hell kind of question was that?" Draco asked Hope getting mad that she made other people laugh at him, Draco Malfoy.

"A fun one" Hope replied smirking, "Have you ever thought Harry Potter was an attractive guy"

"Yes, he does have nice eyes and…" Draco said covering his mouth so no one could hear the rest of his statement. "What the bloody hell are you playing at?" Draco said getting even angrier and trying to stand up but found his pants were stuck to the seat.

Hope grinning evilly and then loudly asking Draco, "What is the most embarrassing thing you have ever done?"

Draco looking scared as he started to speak quickly ran out of the Great Hall ripping his pants and showing everyone his boxers with snitches flying around on them and everyone laughing at him.

"Aquila, what are you playing at?" Pansy sneered at her.

"Nothing my dear Pansy, nothing at all" Hope said feigning innocents.

* * *

"That was bloody brilliant" Ron said laughing with the others as the Great Hall was buzzing with the gossip of what Draco Malfoy had just admitted to. Still talking everyone made it to their common rooms and Hermione headed upstairs to her room where she found a note on her pillow.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I just wanted you to have a little note to go to bed to because if you miss me half as much as I miss you, then you must miss me dearly! I hope you trip to Hogwarts was a good one, you will have to give me all the latest news. I miss you and can not wait until the next Hogsmeade trip so I can see your pretty little face. Sleep tight and dream of me,_

_Yours,_

_Fred._

* * *

A/N – I know there was not much Hermione/Fred in this chapter, and there most likely will only be a little bit in the next one as well before Hermione gets the chance to go to Hogsmeade. I hope you liked this chapter though. I would like to develop Hope a little bit more, and still need to come up with a name for the new group of pranksters. If you have any ideas let me know, and if I use it I will give you credit! Thank you for reading and for the reviews and the adds for story alerts and favorites. I love getting all of those so please continue!


	21. New Friends

A/N- Sorry this took so long, the next chapter is almost done so it shouldn't be long before it will be out.

Disclaimer: See Chapter 20

* * *

New Friends

Hermione smiled happily and decided to wait until tomorrow to write a letter back, and went to bed.

Down in the Slytherin common room, Hope had just gotten a tour and was sitting down in front of the fire thinking about how well the prank went. While she was lost in thought two people came over and sat down near her. One of them cleared her voice and Hope looked up slightly surprised.

"Hello" Hope said looking at them curiously. She wasn't sure who either of the people were but she knew they were no one that Hermione warned her against, and she hadn't seen them with Malfoy so far, so she thought she was okay.

"Hi, I'm Theo" the boy introduced himself, "and this is Daphne" he said nodding his head to the girl sitting next to him.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hope."

"Nice to meet you too" Daphne said smiling.

"So, we take it your not a fan of Malfoy" Theo said smirking.

"Not really" Hope said not wanting to say more because she didn't know the two's angle and one thing she learned at her other school was to be cautious of new people.

"Neither are we" Daphne said smiling.

"He thinks he rules the world, his head is so far up his arse" Theo added in making Hope laugh. "That prank at dinner was wicked though, how did you do that?"

"Do what" Hope said smiling innocently.

"You're good" Daphne said laughing.

"Thanks" Hope said and then filling them in on the prank because she felt like she could trust them and she usually had good instincts on things like that.

"Wow, truth cookies, those sound wicked" Daphne said smiling but also taking note to be careful when Hope offers her food.

"It was nice seeing Draco taken down a peg" Theo said giving Hope a smile.

"Well, let's just say it might be a few more pegs by the end of the year" Hope said smiling evilly and making the other two laugh.

"Remind me not to get on her bad side" Theo said jokingly to Daphne, making both girls giggle.

"Well if you ever need any help, I am totally up for it" Daphne told hope.

"Yeah me too, and I share a room with him so just let me know if I can be of service" Theo added in.

The three continued talking and forming a new friendship, before heading off to bed. Hope knew that not all Slytherins were evil and thought it would be good to have some allies in her house. She also thought that the rest of the group would like the two, but just had never gotten the chance to get to know them. She hoped she could change there minds, and she went to bed thinking about that and the next prank that was planned.

* * *

The next morning Hermione woke up, wrote Fred a letter and got ready and headed to the Great Hall for breakfast. When she got there she sat down next to Ginny and told her about the letter that Fred had sent her last night.

"You guys are too cute" Ginny told Hermione and looked up and waved to Hope as she walked into the Great Hall with Daphne Greengrass, and Theodore Nott. Hermione looked to where Ginny was waving and added in her wave before turning to Ginny.

"Well is seems like she made some friends in her own house."

"Yeah, let's all just be happy it isn't Pansy" Ginny added in making the two girls laugh.

"What's go funny" Harry said walking up to the two girls with Ron and giving Ginny a quick kiss before filling up his plate.

"Hope and Pansy being friends" Hermione said giggling.

"WHAT!" Ron shouted starting to feel sick but not breaking more then saying what to stop shoveling food into his mouth.

"Not really" Ginny said, "We laughed at the image of Hope and Pansy being friends, and are just happy she is friends with Greengrass and Nott instead."

"ill ot ood" Ron said still eating.

"Better then Malfoy, and thinking about it I don't think I have ever seen the two of them with Malfoy" Harry said thinking.

"Yeah and it might be good to have more allies in Slytherin to become better pranksters then your father" Hermione said smiling evilly.

"What has Fred done to our sweet little Mione" Harry said laughing making Ginny and Ron join in, which was a little gross because Ron still had a mouthful of food.

Before Hermione could answer back, McGonagall came and handed out schedules. Ron, Hermione and Harry started looking them over and Ron and Harry looked up high-fived each other just as Ginny groaned.

"What's wrong Ginny?"

"Double Potions right after breakfast with Slytherin. Why were you two high fiving?" Ginny told Hermione and then asked the boys.

"Because we don't have double potions first this year" the boys said together.

"No, but we have it first tomorrow" Hermione said still looking over her schedule and making the two boys groan.

"Thanks for ruing our fun Mione" Ron said looking sad.

"What's wrong Ron?" Padma said walking over to the table and seeing Ron looking depressed.

"Double potions tomorrow morning." Ron said making the girls laugh at how pathetic he sounded.

"Yeah but sweetie, everyone has it together this year because most people dropped out of it, so at least most of our group will be there."

"We can plan pranks before Snape gets there!" Hermione said excited and everyone looked at her like she had grown an extra head.

"I think we need to see if Fred has given her one of his prank things because Hermione is going insane" Ginny told the others and everyone agreed.

"I think it's just love" Hope said walking up to the table with Daphne and Theo.

"Love does crazy things" Padma agreed.

"I think love is a bit soon" Hermione told the others with a slight frown.

"Nuh-uh" Ron said still eating but for once breaking enough to for the short sentence.

"Well we all better get going" Hermione said wanting the subject to change.

Everyone picked up there things and headed back to there common rooms to pick up there books and head to their first class. Hermione still thinking about what Hope and everyone said before, was she really in love with Fred? She knew she liked him, but she didn't know if she loved him yet, but she did feel for him like she had never felt for another guy before.

* * *

A/N - Hope you enjoyed. I know it is kind of short but I am rather busy and I wanted to get something out.


	22. Hogwarts Trio

Disclaimer: See Chapter 21

* * *

Hogwart's Trio

After classes and before dinner, everyone decided to meet in the Room of requirements and Hermione met Hope, Daphne and Theo and brought them up to the room where everyone already was.

"Hi everyone, hope you don't mind that I brought Daphne and Theo with me. We started talking last night and they told me they would love to help with pranking Malfoy and well I thought they could help with the rest as well if you guys are okay with that." Hope told everyone. Everyone agreed although Ron didn't look that happy about it, but he liked Hope and she was a Slytherin so the other two might not be so bad.

The group stayed in the Room of requirements until dinner and decided to when and how to carry out the next couple of pranks. They also figured with Hermione dating Fred she could get him in on it too, and that would be helpful because he was a master of pranking.

After walking into the Great hall the group split up, except for Harry who came running in five minutes later. After he sat down everyone asked if it was all set and he nodded his head and started eating. Half way through dinner everyone turned to look at the head table as they heard popping noises.

Over the head table was a glowing light, that said:

"Years ago you thought the Mauders were bad,

Then the Weasley twins came along,

Thinking Hogwarts was finally safe,

Everyone thought wrong,

Today is the day Hogwarts unites,

Spreading across the houses,

Is the group that will not rival the Twins,

Its it the group that will beat the Mauders,

No one is safe from the pranks that will start,

Just look at your head master sparkling pink,

Your in for a delight,

Sit back, relax, and enjoy a year,

Where history is made and the Hogwarts Trio,

Go down in history, as the legends greater then all,

With help from the past, technology from the future,

Watch out and have fun, it's a year to remember!"

Everyone sat there shocked as not only was the Head master sparkling pink, Snape was purple, McGonagall was orange, and the rest of the professors were different colors as well. Snape had a look to kill on his face and Dumbledore was laughing stroking his long pink beard.

Everyone started laughing although some were a little scared because they knew how bad the twins were and if this group was going to beat them, they were nervous, but knew this year was going to be a fun one.

"Granger, Weasley, Potter, follow me" Snape said sneering at them and walking them up to the Headmasters office.

"Headmaster, these are the culprits of today's little prank" the still fuming purple potions professor said.

"Now Severus, how do you know this? No one saw them do anything"

"One is the son of a Mauder, the other is a brother of the Weasley twins, and everyone knows them as the Hogwarts trio" Snape said hoping the three would get expelled.

"That may be true Professor Snape, however it the sign said something about the people across the houses and we are all the same house, so how could it possible be us?" Hermione asked innocently, using her logic to try to beat the professor. They had it planned out so Padma said the spell to put the words in the air, and Harry had Dobby put the potion that would change the professors into different colors into their drink.

"What Ms. Granger said is true, which it means it could not possible be them." Professor Dumbledore said dismissing the three students who all waited until they got back to their house to burst out laughing.

* * *

"What happened?" Ginny said coming up to the three as they entered the portrait hole, with Neville following behind her.

"Snape tried to blame us, and Hermione logically said it could be us because we are all in the same house and Dumbledore let us leave' Harry told the two.

"A purple Snape yelling, is just not as scary as a normal Snape yelling" Ron said bursting out laughing at the image of their purple portions professor and pink headmaster.

"They will stay that color until dinner tomorrow right?" Ginny said giggling.

"Unless Snape figures out eh anti-dote but I doubt he well since Remus made up the potion to begin with. I never thought I would say this, but I am glad the Remus gave you the Mauder's joke book. They have some good pranks that they never used." Hermione said thinking she would have to write another note to let Fred in on what was happening and see if they could help at all. Although she thought it might be better to sneak out and meet him instead because she didn't want the note to be found.

Everyone said goodnight and Hermione headed to her room, where another note from Fred was waiting. She quickly read the note and coming up with a brilliant idea she called Dobby.

"Friend of Harry, what can I do?" Dobby said bowing.

"Can you deliver this letter to Fred Weasley at his house, please?"

"Yes Ms. Friend of Harry" Dobby said bowing and taking the note and disappearing.

Fred was getting ready for bed when he spun around surprised to see Dobby standing outside there holding out a letter to him.

"Tis from ms friend of Harry Potter" Dobby said in an excited voice.

"Thank you" Fred said taking the letter and as soon as he did Dobby popped away. Fred quickly opened the note and read what it said.

Meet me outside your new shop tonight at 11pm

-H

Looking at the time Fred saw it was already after 10:30 and quickly threw on some clothes and heading to the shop.

* * *

A/N- Hope you liked. Reviews help chapter come out quicker!


	23. Notebooks

Disclaimer: See Chapter 22

* * *

Notebooks

At 11pm Hermione met Fred outside of the new shop and he opened it up and the two of them went to the back room where a couch was set up.

"Is everything okay?" Fred asked Hermione worriedly.

"Everything is fine" Hermione said giving Fred a light kiss, "I missed you"

"You snuck out of Hogwarts just because you missed me? That's not like you" Fred replied back.

"I know but I also wanted to talk to you about something and well I didn't want to risk the chance of my letter being seen by anyone so I thought it would be better to talk in person." Hermione told Fred and he looked a little nervous wondering what was so important that she had to talk to him in person and not over a letter.

"Do you want to break up with me?" Fred asked looking scared.

"Of curse not!" Hermione said grabbing Fred and giving him a kiss, "I really like you and there is no way I want to break up with you since I just got you." Fred smiled at this and gave her another kiss before addressing her.

"Then what made you sneak out of Hogwarts to talk to me?"

"Well we decided since it was our last year we wanted to do a little pranking and well I thought you would be helpful." Hermione said smiling sweetly.

"I think you have lost your mind, but I will help you" Fred said looking at her as if she really had gone insane.

"Yay!" Hermione exclaimed giving Fred a hug.

"Mione… can't… breathe" Fred choked out.

"Opps… sorry hun"

"Well, for starters I have a way for you to communicate with everyone without getting caught, although it isn't quite perfect yet." Fred said getting up and grabbing a book off the back table. "This is our new note books. They allow you to write notes to people and if anyone was to look at them they would read what ever you spelled as the attachment. So if you choose your potion note book and made that its attachment then if anyone but you tried reading it that's what they would see. So far we made it so you can write the name of whoever you want and if they have the note book then you guys can talk back and forth. We are trying to make it so you can talk to numerous people at once but we haven't figured it out yet."

"Can I give it a try?" Hermione asked. After fiddling it around for a half hour Hermione managed to figure out how to spell the book so more then one person could talk at once and everyone could see what everyone was saying.

"You're bloody brilliant!" Fred said picking her up and spinning her in a circle before setting her down and giving her a kiss. After talking for a half hour more they decided they need to go their separate ways and go to bed. Fred gave Hermione enough books for the whole prank group and one for himself. Together the spelled the books so if they wanted to talk to everyone of the Hogwart's trio they only had to write in the name of the group, which now included Fred, George and Katie.

The next morning a very tired looking Hermione walked into the Great Hall with a very stuffed bag.

"What is all of that?" Ginny asked as Hermione sat down and accidently hit her with her bag. Hermione quickly explained the books and gave Ginny two, one for Luna, and told her if they wanted to write in class they should change the attachment to the book to whatever notebook they used for the class. When Ron, Harry, and Neville sat down Hermione explained the same thing to them about the notebooks and they all looked very excited.

"So even if we aren't talking about the prank we could talk to someone, and only them?" Neville asked.

"Yeah" Hermione said.

"Wicked, now I can talk to Luna more" Neville said smiling happily.

"ah ma to?" Ron said shoveling food in his mouth.

"I really hope he meant Padma and not his mum" Harry said laughing and making the others laugh.

At this point Hermione opened up her own book, thinking she would send the group a little message and she saw that there was already writing in it.

_Good morning beautiful. I hope you got enough sleep last night._

_-Fred_

She quickly replied, before sending a note to the whole group. They all opened up there note books and grinned and thought that it is a great invention.

A few minutes later everyone had finished there breakfast and they caught up with Padma, Hope, Theo, and Daphne on their way to Potions. Well, except for Ginny, who ran off to her class with Luna, and giving her the notebook and telling her how it works. Hermione explained the notebooks to everyone and told them how they worked and handed one to the four. She also told the group that Fred, George and Katie had been added into their group and hoped that they didn't mind. No one did and they all talked about how great the notebooks were until they go to the Potions classroom, and they all put them away until later.

* * *

A/N - Sorry this is so short I am still not sure exactly were I am going with all of this and have yet to start the next chapter but hopefully I will get it out somewhat soon. Reviews are great at making me actually sit down and write though. I hope you enjoyed this lastest chapter! once again **Please Review**! =]


	24. Man, I Feel Like a Women

Disclaimer: See chapter 23

* * *

Man. I feel Like a Women

During Potions the group did not have the opportunity to try out there notebooks, but as the seventh years were headed History of Magic next they thought it would be the perfect opportunity to use them then.

"Why did we take this class again?" Ron groaned as they were walking in the door.

"Because the only way to not repeat history is to learn about it Ronald" Hermione huffed making the rest of the seventh years giggle.

"I am just glad I have this class with you guys" Hope added in, being the only one of three Slytherins to take History of Magic they all ended up having the class together.

"It will be nice to be able to have someone besides Theo to share the pains of this class with" Daphne said making everyone laugh.

"Hey I'm not that bad." Theo said pretending to pout getting more laughter out of the strange new set of friends

After the group all sat down and Professor Binns started their lecture the group got out there notebooks and Hermione got out a self-writing quill. In her one notebook she set up the quill to take notes that everyone planned to copy after so they could try out there notebooks now.

_Hi Everyone! _- Luna

_We are rather bored in Cared of Magical Creatures, Flubberworms again_! Ginny wrote under Luna

_It seems to be working out well, so let's plan a new prank! _-Hope

_I like the sound of that –_ Fred

_Hi Fred, I missed you – _Hermione

_I missed you too! – _Fred

_Yes we have all missed you guys, now let's get planning! – _Padma added making everyone, but Hermione who blushed, snicker.

_I have an idea – _Luna

_Do share – _George added in after quickly reading what was going on

_I didn't know you joined us Gred – _Fred

_Sure did Feorge – _George

_Yes we are happy you joined us, but shush – _Hope

_I think we should make the guys all stand up and sing "I feel like a Women" by __Shania Twain__ – _Luna

_Oh we should put them in pretty dresses! – _Ginny

_They should sparkle too!_ – Daphne added

_We would have make ALL of the guys do it, even you guys. – _Hope

_I don't know about this – _Ron

_I agree with Ron_ -Theo

_Well if you guys don't do it to then everyone will know that you guys were in on the prank – _Padma

_I think it is bloody brilliant – _George

_Only because you won't be in a dress singing – _Harry

_Too true my friend_- George

_But please do take pictures_ – Fred

_Urg_ – Ron

_Do you have anything to help us with this?_ - Hermione wrote

_Just the thing, we will send it over at lunch_ – Fred

_I can't wait_ – Luna wrote with all the girls agreeing with her and the guys dreading when this was going to happen but they all knew that it would be a good prank they only wished they didn't have to be apart of it.

* * *

During lunch Hermione got a large package from Fred, with a sweet letter and a camera that turns invisible and could fly around snapping pictures. Hermione kept the camera part a secret, planning on telling the girls about it later but not the guys. Hermione grabbed her notebook and quickly jotted down a note telling the others to meet her at the Room of Requirements an hour before dinner started.

Going through their afternoon classes, everyone thought about the upcoming prank and soon it found the group minus the twins and Katie in the Room of Requirements all working on the prank.

"We have all the stuff and all you have to do is add the potion to the drinks and it will work." Hermione informed the others

"How do we make sure that just the guys drink it?" Ginny asked Hermione.

"One of your brother's more brilliant plans" Hermione said, "It is made to only affect males, so we just need Dobby to put it in all the drinks and then at 6 o'clock all of the guys will get up and start singing. As soon as they say "The best thing about being a woman" all of their clothes will change to some sort of dress."

"I can't wait to see Malfoy dancing around in a dress!" Hope said with a laugh

"Luna you really are brilliant" Ginny said throwing her arms around her friend giving her a hug.

"We should have something like brought to you by Hogwart's Trio Neville added in

"That is a good idea, and would probably throw Snape off even more because who would think that you guys would be willing to do this." Daphne added in.

"Well it's not like we have much of a choice." Ron pouted making everyone laugh.

"Dobby" Harry called out.

"The great Harry Potter called?" Dobby asked as he appeared in front of Harry.

"It's just Harry, Dobby, and could you possibly put this into all of the drinks?" Harry asked Dobby.

"The Great Harry Potter is so noble, asking Dobby to call him by his first name, of course Dobby will add this to everyone's drinks for the Great Harry Potter." Dobby said before popping away.

"I don't think he will ever call you anything but the Great Harry Potter, oh great one." Theo said making everyone laugh, besides Harry who just sat there shaking his head.

Soon the group headed down to dinner, splitting to sit at their house tables. As everyone sat eating and against the guys' better judgment drinking their pumpkin juice, six o'clock slowly approached.

At exactly six o'clock all of the guys, including Professor Dumbledore and Snape, jumped up onto their chairs and at the same time started to sing the line "I'm going out tonight-I'm feelin' alright"

The Great Hall was completely silent except for the guys singing, and soon as they got to the "The best thing about being a woman" all of them changed into women's clothes to finish out the song.

Hermione had the camera set up, so invisible it was flying around the Great Hall taking hundreds of pictures of this moment. Over a the Slytherin Table, Theo looked like he was rather enjoying himself belting out the words wearing a baby blue dress, and a few seats down Draco was in a bright pink dress that went just down to his knees and showed off his "cleavage" and was twirling a matching pink boa around over his head.

At the Gryffindor table Harry, Ron, and Neville were all wearing long Prom dresses in different colors. Ron's was dark blue and poofed out like a princess dress, while Harry's was emerald green to match his eyes and was long and rather tight. Neville's was also a poofy dress like Ron's but was purple instead of dark blue.

At the head table, Snape was wearing a slinky black dress with a pink boa, and to the students sitting closets to the head table they would have nightmares for years because the dress was a little to revealing. Standing next to Snape was Dumbledore wearing a long yellow, tight dress and was practicing the "bend and snap" much to the horror and amusement to all those that saw him.

As the song came to an end, everyone's clothes changed back and the girls clapped and howled with laughter as the guys all hung there heads in shame besides Dumbledore who was smiling proudly. As everyone sat down the words appeared right behind Dumbledore that read:

"Tonight's dinner entertainment was brought to you by all of the males at Hogwarts with the help of the Hogwart's Trio"

Snape saw the sign and once again called Hermione, Harry and Ron to his office, with Dumbledore following behind.

"It was you!" Snape once again accused the trio.

"And, why would be put on a dress and sing about being a woman?" Harry asked his professor with a look of disgust.

"He has a valid point, and we have no proof it was them" Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling as he dismissed the students.

Snape fumed as the three students headed up to the Room of Requirements, where the rest of Hogwart's trio sat waiting for them.

* * *

A/N - Sorry for such a delay. The next chapter should not take as long to get out. With a break between semesters, I have some time to actually write. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and Reviews always help me write faster. **Please Review!**


	25. Hogwart's United

Disclaimer: See chapter 24

Hogwart's United

_I think since the guys were pranked last week we should prank the girls_ – Theo wrote a week after the guys all performed for everyone at dinner. The group of friends were in their own common rooms after curfew brainstorming for the next prank of the Hogwart's Trio as they named themselves.

_I agree, although I really do need to send you the copies of the _pictures – Fred

_There are pictures!_ - Harry

_Bloody Hell!_ – Ron

_Ronald, language!_ – Padma

_Who took pictures?_ – Neville

_I did_ – Hermione

_There are hundreds of them! I almost peed myself when I Dumbledore do the bend and snap, although I still have nightmares about Snape_- Katie

_I have to see these pictures!_ – Ginny

_Agreed _– Padma

_We should post some around the school!_ – Daphne said letting out an evil laugh that only Hope and Theo could hear.

_Guys, she is laughing evilly_ – Hope

_I'm scared!_ – Theo said making everyone laugh out loud and get weird stares from many of their housemates that were still up and couldn't figure out why a bunch of people, well a bunch being two for Ravenclaw, laugh at the same time when it looked like they were all just writing away in a notebook.

_I think we should make Hogwart's Trio, Hogwart's United_ – Luna

_Hogwart's United?_ – George

_Oh that could be fun!_ – Daphne

_Yeah, what about Hannah or Susan? I met them at the party at Padma's house and they seem cool_ – Hope

_I work a lot with Susan in the Greenhouses. She has a wicked sense of humor_ – Neville

_It would definitely be beneficial to have people from all over Hogwarts_ – Fred

_Was Fred just logical?_ – Ginny

_Aww, Hermione is rubbing off on him!_ – Hope said making everyone laugh and Hermione glare down Ginny, Harry, Ron and Neville. The group talked for a little bit more, with plans to bring Hannah and Susan into the group tomorrow.

When everyone left Hermione and Fred switched there notebooks so that only the two of them could be seen what was written.

_I don't see why the others don't see you as logical. How can you run such a great business if you weren't logical_? –Hermione

_Well they just see the joke side of the business not all of the behind the scene things –_ Fred

_But you are so much more then just the pranks!_ – Hermione

_And you are more then just your books, and this year proves it even more_ – Fred

_This year is fun. For so long it was always just Ron, Harry and I at school and Hope, Bethany, Maggie and I at home. It's nice to bring some of my friends closer and to become a lot closer to more people here_. – Hermione

_Well I am happy that you have opened up and that I finally have you in my life_ – Fred

_I am happy you are in my life as well. I don't know why I put my feelings aside for so long_ – Hermione

_Neither do I love_ – Fred

_Well I need to go to bed_ – Hermione

_Goodnight, I love you_- Fred

_Night, Love you too_- Hermione wrote before closing her notebook and heading up to her room with a smile on her face.

* * *

The next morning everyone headed for breakfast excited about the changes to their pranking team, and hoping everything went well. They also kept trying to think up pranks because they wanted their next one to be as much a success as their last one. Harry had been researching a lot into the Mauders' old notebooks, and working on figuring out how to complete a lot of the pranks because a lot of them were half written out because his father and his friends never had time to finish them.

The group talked on their notebooks when they could during the day and met in the Room of Requirements that night an hour before dinner to see if Neville brought any either of the Hufflepuff girls along with him.

Everyone got there early and once Neville came in followed by both Susan and Hannah, everyone was excited to share their ideas.

"Hi guys!" Harry said to the new comers followed by hellos all around.

"So you guys are responsible for last weeks Prank and the one before that?" Susan asked laughing.

"Yup that was us!" Theo answered quickly.

Well the group told Susan and Hanna more about why they decided to start the prank group, and what there plans were the two listened asking questions every once and awhile.

"So why did you call yourselves Hogwart's Trio?" Hannah asked curious.

"Well we had people from three of the houses." Padma explained.

"So is there going to be a new name since there are people from all of the houses now?" Susan asked.

"Hogwart's United" Luna said since she came up with the name. "It fits because not only do we have people from all four houses but people who used to go to Hogwart's as well."

"The twins?" Susan asked.

"That and some help from my father and his friends through some of their old notebooks" Harry said holding up one of the notebooks.

"And Katie Bell!" Ginny added in.

"How did Katie Bell get involved in this?" Hannah asked slightly confused.

"She is engaged to George" said Ron.

"Makes sense" Hannah said forgetting that she had heard that George and Katie got engaged.

"Oh I have something for you" Hermione said as everyone was about to go head to dinner. The two turned to Hermione as she handed them the notebooks that Fred had mailed to her at breakfast and quickly explained how they worked. The girls were excited about them and the group all planned to write in them at 8 o'clock that night to start planning the next prank and the announcement that the Hogwart's Trio became Hogwart's United.

* * *

_Like I said yesterday, this prank should be on all of the girls_- Theo

_We know that's what you want Theo, you have been talking about it ALL week_ – Hope

_Although you really did seem to enjoy yourself in the last prank_ – Katie

_How do you know that?_ – Susan

_Pictures!_ – Katie

_Ohh, I want to see_ – Hannah

_Me too!_ – Ginny

_I will mail them tomorrow morning_ – Fred

_Please don't_ – Harry

_The will come out eventually_ – George

_I think our prank should involve glitter_ – Luna

_Glitter's pretty_ – Hannah

_We should cover the whole school in glitter!_ – Ginny

_Actually there is a prank in one of the books from my dad that involves creating mass amounts of glitter. Says they never ended up doing it though_ – Harry

_Why does your dad have a prank that involves mass amounts of glitter?_ – Ron

_Something Sirius came up with_ – Harry

_Makes sense then_ – Ron

_Can we have…_ – Fred

… _have the plans for that?!_ – George

_Yeah that's fine. You guys have donated a lot to helping this so far it makes sense._ – Harry

_Are you thinking what I am thinking Gred?_ – Fred

_Why, Yes Feorge, I think I am_ – George

_Care to explain?_ – Padma

_We should come out with a new line!_ – George

_Called Hogwart's United_ – Fred

_Won't that give us away?_ – Daphne

_Not if what they sell comes out after the pranks, there really would be no proof, and even then it would only lead to Ron, Harry, Ginny and I. Which is who Snape already thinks is behind the pranks._ – Hermione

_Always the smart one_ – George

_We could use the line to fund our adventure!_ – Fred

_Brilliant_ – Harry

_I think we also need a prank on Malfoy_ – Hope

_It should involve Barf Bags!_ – Ginny

_What?_ – Hannah

_Why?_ – Susan

_We will explain tomorrow, the story is much better to be told in person then over notebooks_ – Neville

_We never did get the whole story on why you hate him so much_ – Daphne

_Tell me now!_ – Theo

_Why did you write that, your sitting next to me… practically on top of me now jumping up and down like a little girl_ – Hope

_He always was one for the dramatics, I still have no idea how he not only managed to get into Slytherin but be alive in here today_- Daphne wrote to the amusement of the whole group.

_Okay, so we need a prank involving all of the girls, glitter and Malfoy_ – Hermione said focusing the group.

_I think that could be two different pranks_ – Hope

_What if like every time the girl's did something glitter would come flying out all around them_ – Susan

_Wow you think like Sirius_ – Harry

_What?_ – Susan

_Well that was the general idea for his prank, although it was every time Snape opened his mouth, mass amounts of glitter were supposed to fly out. Although the problem was they could only figure out how to make the glitter go flying around the example person, mass amounts mind you, but they couldn't focus it to come out of the mouth, so they never used it._ – Harry

_Well we don't need it to come out of the mouth, so it should be perfect_ – Padma

_We should make soap bubbles come out of Snape's mouth every time he opens it!_ –Daphne

_Take pictures!_ – Katie

_Let's work on the glitter one first, and save the soap bubble until another time_ – Hermione

_Deal_ – Harry

_So what should the girl's do to get mass amounts of glitter to fly around them?_ – Neville

_It should be something they do a lot_ – Ron

_What about every time they open a book?_ – Padma

_That would work for Ravenclaws but not really most of the other girls_ – Hannah

_What about every time they look at a professor?_ – Luna

_It would work if we do it during a week day_ – Ginny

_It would be crazy during the Great Hall!_ – Hannah

_Each teacher should have a different color glitter_ – Theo

_Pink for Snape!_ – Daphne

_Purple for Dumbledore_ – Hope said and the girls continues to pick our colors for all of the professors and they planned to do it in two days. It would take that long for them to all to be able to figure out how to do the spell. The girls planned to sneak into the dorms at night, so that they could put the spell on all of the girls and it would last for twenty-four hours.

* * *

A/N - I changed the summary for this story and explained a little about in in my profile. While this story is a Hermione/Fred story, it is not just a romance but a story about friends coming together. The next few chapters you will see a lot more with the friends as they grow closer and come up with more pranks, but you will also see a little Hermione/Fred as this story is about the two of them. I see the ending coming within the next 10 chapters. It may be less, may be more. I do hope you enjoyed this chapter, and stay tuned for the outcome of the prank and the announcement of Hogwart's United in the next chapter. **Please Review!**


	26. Glitter Galore

Disclaimer: See Chapter 25

* * *

_Glitter Galore_

The next morning the group known as Hogwart's United came into the dinning hall excited about the prank that they had all planned out for the day. When they first got there they looked at the head table and to there disappointment none of the professors were there.

"Where are they?" Ginny asked Harry, Neville, Ron, and Hermione.

"Dumbledore did mention something about a Hogsmeade trip, so they could still be and the faculty and staff meeting." Hermione said before sitting down and putting some eggs and bacon on her plate.

More people came into the Great Hall for breakfast and all of a sudden they heard Dumbledore say, "I have and announcement" and at the same time purple glitter exploded from around the Great Hall as everyone looked toward there headmaster.

"Celebrating already? I haven't even told you that this weekend is going to be a Hogsmeade weekend yet." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye as the other professors walked into the Great Hall and even more glitter started flying everywhere.

"Why is there glitter everywhere?" Professor Flitwick asked Dumbledore.

"It seems as if they are celebrating the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend" Dumbledore said before sitting down and eating his food, to the laughter or Hannah and Susan who were sitting close enough to hear the conversation between the two professors and they quickly got out there notebooks and wrote to the others what was said.

After a confused bunch of students left the Great Hall to head to their first classes, the seventh years in Hogwart's United were actually excited about heading to potions.

As the class filed in, everyone talking about the glitter that was spurting everywhere that morning, Snape walked in the room yelling silence. As the class turned to him, pink glitter came sprouting out near all of the girls and… malfoy.

"Why does Malfoy have glitter spurting out all around him?" Daphne whispered to Hope and Theo.

"Well Theo said he wanted a prank on ALL of the girls." Hope said trying not to giggle.

"I just snuck over to his bed and cast the same spell on him as well." Theo said smirking.

"Potter, Weasley, Granger, 50 points from all of you for this glitter!" Snape snapped at the three of them.

"They didn't do anything" Hope said angrily looking at Snape and pink glitter spurting all around her.

"Do you want more points taken from Gryffindor for talking back to a professor" Snape asked without looking at who actually spoke.

"Well considering I am a Slytherin, you would have to take points from your own house" Hope smirked at Snape as he turned and faced her setting off more glitter.

"What is the meaning of this?" Snape hissed at Hope.

"Seems like you should be asking Malfoy this since he is the only so called male that it is coming from, seems like a miss fired spell or potion to me." Hope said smirking and making the class realize that Malfoy was the only non-female that glitter was spurting out of. Malfoy looking angrily at Hope and then Snape, making even more glitter come from him.

"I did no such thing" Malfoy sneered at Hope, "It was probably the Mudblood!"

"Unlike you she is smart though, so that doesn't seem likely." Harry pointed out making the rest of the class laugh and Malfoy even angrier.

"10 points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn Potter. Now everyone get to work" Snape said as he waved his wand and the directions for the potion appeared on the board. However as soon as everyone started to work on the potion and Snape walked by glitter would spurt from all the girls who glanced at him, getting into their potions and ruining some while making others explode.

"Incompetent fools" Snape hissed after the third potion exploded, "Class dismissed get out of my sight!"

While the class hurried out of the dungeons pink glitter covered every surface of the potions room, and they didn't want to get in any more trouble.

"Did you get pictures?" Theo asked Hermione as the group met up and decided to head to the room of requirements since there class was cancelled. When they got there they saw the rest of their group already there.

"What are you doing here?" Susan asked the group that was already there.

"Classes cancelled because the glitter interfered." Ginny said with a huge grin before they heard an announcement through the whole castle.

"All students please report to the Great Hall!"

The group quickly split up into there house groups and walked to the Great Hall because they didn't want to seem suspicious having members of all four houses being together.

"It seems as though the glitter is causing some problems with classes so all classes are cancelled until tomorrow morning, where hopefully the glitter will all be gone." Dumbledore said with his eyes twinkling and pink glitter flying everywhere. "Also any house points taken away because of glitter have been returned" Dumbledore added looking at Hermione, Harry and Ron.

While everyone cheered about classes being cancelled a storm of glitter started to float upwards until above Dumbledore's head, and words started to form.

"As we promised you before

This is a year you will remember forever,

While you thought things were grand before

Hogwart's Trio became Hogwart's United

Crossing the line from all four houses

We call in help from alumnae

For as we promised you will not be disappointed

A year of fun and pranks galore

Hogwart's United stands strong and proud

Enjoy your day off and don't forget

No one is safe from the harmless pranks!"

The Great Hall exploded in talk as everyone finished reading the new message and tried to guess what the next prank might be and who made up the group that dubbed themselves Hogwart's United. While everyone at an early lunch, and tried avoiding looking at the Professors because they didn't want glitter to ruin there food, the gossip about everyone's days and the fact that all the girls AND Malfoy spurted glitter.

* * *

**A/N**- Hope you enjoyed this chapter... the next few chapters are going to have some gaps in the time line just to let you know in advance. Sorry for the delay in the chapter, hopefully there won't be a long one for the next one. While I have a general idea of where this story is going there, I am still trying to figure out which route it wants to take. Reviews always help and thank you to the person who gave the idea of Malfoy spurting glitter as well! **Please Review**


	27. Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: See chapter 26

* * *

Hogsmeade

_Those pictures were amazing Mione_ – Katie wrote in the notebook to the gang after getting a stack of pictures from Hermione, that showed everyone spurting glitter and Snape having a fit about it.

_Aren't they? I made copies for everyone in the group_ - Hermione

_That was brilliant …–_ George

…_Who put the spell…_ - Fred

…_On Malfoy?_ - George

_That would be Theo_ – Daphne

_Bloody…_ - George

…_Brilliant_ – Fred

_Well I did get some help from Hope, she did remind me that we said ALL girls_ - Theo

_We should send some pictures to his_ father – Hope

_She's a scary witch that_ one – Ron

_We should do the one with the pink sparkles!_ – Hannah

_With a note attached_ – Susan

_Think he will get a howler for that one?_ – Neville

_It would be an even better prank if he did_ – Padma

_I still can't believe we got all of our classes cancelled_ – Harry

_Legendary…_ - Fred

… _is what Hogwart's United_ – George

… _Has become!_ – Fred

_I wish one of the twins pranks got us all a day off_ – Katie

_It was rather enjoyable_ – Hermione

_Hogsmeade weekend this weekend_ – Ginny

_I have the weekend off. Fred and George, can you get people to cover you so we can all meet?_ – Katie

_No, problem_ – George

_Easy Breezy_ – Fred

_Beautiful cover girl_ – Luna

_What?_ – Harry

_Huh?_ – George

_I don't get it_ – Theo

_? _– Ron

_??_ – Neville

_It's a muggle thing_ – Hannah

_Oh _– Fred

_Ok_ – Neville

After continuing to plan out that the group would meet at the shop and all have lunch in one of the empty storage rooms that the twins had turned into a lounge. They all decided it would be smarter if they ate somewhere privately because they didn't want to give there secret away about who made up the Hogwart's United group.

When the group had all left the notebook, or at least most of the group, since Padma, Luna, Susan, and Hannah stayed to work on the letter to send to Mr. Malfoy, Hermione and Fred switched it so that they would be talking to each other only.

_I can't wait to see you this weekend_ – Hermione

_I know me neither. After lunch we should do something just the two of us._ – Fred

_I can't wait_ – Hermione

_Well you should go get your homework done so you can spend as much time with me this weekend as possible_ – Fred

_You really do know me and it is one of the things I love most about_ you – Hermione wrote laughing to herself about the fact that Fred really did know she would be worrying about her homework if she didn't get it done before this weekend, and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible this weekend.

_Goodnight, I love you Mione_ – Fred

_I love you too Fred. Goodnight_ – Hermione wrote

Since the next day was Friday and they decided not to send the letter to Mr. Malfoy because they didn't want to miss the chance to hear the reply and with Saturday being Hogsmeade they weren't positive they would hear it so they planned to show everyone in the group the letter on Saturday before mailing it out on Sunday.

Friday quickly passed and soon the group was heading to Hogsmeade. Since there was time before the whole group was to meet they all spent the morning going around some of the shops. Ron and Padma went with Harry and Ginny, while Hope joined her Slytherin friends and Luna and Neville went for a walk, and Hannah and Susan both had dates. Hermione debated showing Hope around but after a brief it's okay go see your bloke from Hope, Hermione headed over to the Twin's joke shop where she knew Fred would be.

As Hermione entered the shop she saw Fred with a group of 3rd year boys explaining a newer product to them. Not wanting to interrupt she started to wonder around the store when all of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her and she squealed before hearing Fred's voice making her relax.

"Hello gorgeous. I thought I wouldn't see you until this afternoon."

"Well, I didn't want to wait until this afternoon to see you." Hermione said turning around and giving Fred a quick kiss.

"I can get someone to cover me, so fancy a walk?" Fred asked after the kiss broke apart.

"Of course" Hermione said as the two of them walked to the front of the store.

"Hey Mary-Belle, I am heading out."

"Alright Fred, Jon should be back from break shortly. Have fun!" The young women said before continuing to check out the customers.

The two walked out of the store hand in hand and started strolling around the town, stopping in Honeydukes to get some sugar quills, which Hermione protested about when Fred paid for them.

"A sweet for my sweet." Fred said trying to charm Hermione.

"You are so corny." Hermione answered laughing but accepting the treat and giving Fred a kiss.

"It got me a kiss though." Fred said laughing as the two of them headed back to the shop to meet the group.

As Fred and Hermione were walking up the road to the shop they heard Hannah and Susan call out there names.

"Hi guys" Fred said as Hermione waved.

"You guys should have seen what happened at the Three Broomsticks!" Susan said before bursting out into laughter with Hannah.

"What happened?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Malfoy tried to hit on Hope…" Hannah said between fits of giggles.

"… and she asked him why she would ever want to date, snog or shag a girl." Susan finished for Hannah making Hermione and Fred laugh.

"What did the ferret say to that?" Fred asked after everyone stopped laughing.

"He said he was definitely a man and could prove it, all night long if she wanted." Susan answered with a look of disgust.

"Then she said told him that she seriously doubted he could last 10 seconds and pulled out a picture of him spurting pink glitter and said that whatever made everyone spurt glitter reacted with just the females and since he spurted glitter then he must be a female." Hannah said laughing.

"Well then of course he brought up the male prank and said that it reacted with him being a guy." Susan said laughing,

"So of course she told him that wearing a dress and saying he felt like a woman wasn't that much proof and that maybe he was just gender confused." Hannah added making the group burst out laughing as they walked into the shop where everyone already was.

"Did you hear what Hope did?" Ginny asked as everyone started laughing and Hermione told them that Susan and Hannah had just told them.

"Think we should add the dress picture in the letter to his father?" Neville asked.

"Mate…" Fred started

"…I think Luna is…" George continued

"…Rubbing off on you." The twins finished together.

The group discussed some up coming plans for pranks working on a huge one for Halloween and some smaller ones for before then. After about two hours of talking and joking around the group split up again and Hermione and Fred spent the afternoon together.

Monday morning brought all of Hogwart's United to breakfast early hoping Malfoy would get a letter from his father, and they weren't disappointed. However, he did not receive a howler, but did get a letter, a scared look, and ran out of the Great Hall in a flash.

* * *

A/N- Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will be Halloween. It is starting to come to an end. Around three to five more chapters is what I am thinking. Hopefully the next chapter will be out next week. **Please Review**


	28. Halloween

Disclaimer: See chapter 27

* * *

Halloween

As October flew by with an assortment of small pranks like puke bags following Malfoy where ever he went, shampoo randomly appearing whenever Snape tried to bully and make fun of a student, the teachers standing up and singing the Barney song during dinner and numerous other ones, Hogwart's United was excited about there upcoming Halloween prank. Two weeks before Halloween, Professor Dumbledore announced that there would be a special Halloween dance two hours after the feast, which made the girls all worry that they wouldn't have time to get ready, but made Hogwart's United even more excited for Halloween night to come.

After the feast everyone hurried back to there rooms to start getting ready for the dance and the guys in Hogwart's United prepared for the prank for tonight. The put a spell on all of the common room doors (Harry sneaking out with his invisibility cloak to put the spell on Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw).

The group arrived at the dance all dancing with each other and having a good time when all of a sudden a flash of light came from off in the corner. Everyone looked to the corner and saw what appeared to be Snape and Trelawney making out in the corner.

Snape stormed over to the pair, "Detention for a week!" he yelled making the pair separate, look at each other and go screaming out of the Great Hall. Just as the students were running afraid out of the Great Hall two flashes from the other side of the room went off.

The students turned towards the other lights and saw two more couples, which consisted of a Snape in each couple and another Trelawney and also Madame Hooch.

"Bloody Hell" yelled the student that looked like Hooch and saw that she just finished kissing Snape and ran out of the room bursting into tears. The guy who looked like Snape did a rather good impression of Snape by scowling at anyone who looked at him and angrily sweeping out of the room.

The other couple stared at each other in disgust before fleeing as the real Snape was angrily making his way to this couple. Everyone else in the Great Hall was trying to figure out whether they should be horribly disturbed or laugh at the three couples. Although they were all nervous that something would happen to them.

Snape was angrily making his way up to the Head Table to have a talk with Dumbledore when a flash of light went off to his left and he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall kissing. Sputtering at the sight many students fled from the Great Hall thoroughly disgusted, while the two students who were turned into the professors gave each other disgusting looks and both tried to sneak out of the Great Hall without anymore students seeing them.

Just as Snape reached the Head Table McGonagall came rushing over. "What is the meaning of this Albus?" she asked the Headmaster.

"The meaning of what, Minerva?"

"I just found four couples in the bushes outside. A light went off and the couples looked like Hagrid and Sybill, Professor Binns and Poppy, Filius and myself and Severus and myself!"

"Ah, well it seems as if a prank is in the mist of this glorious Halloween night."

"Hogwart's United?" McGonagall wondered out loud.

"Perhaps, Minerva" Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"It's the Potter brat and his sidekicks" Snape sneered.

"Severus, they are all in the same house so it does not seem so" Albus replied.

"What do you suppose is causing the students to change into Professors?" Professor Sprout came up to the group and asked.

"It seems as though, when they kiss they turn into other people" Dumbledore observed as a another couple ran out of the Great Hall, one looking like Snape and the other looking like a crying McGonagall.

"Should we warm the students?" Sprout asked.

"Ah but what is the joy in a good prank if we just give it away?" Dumbledore asked before walking away.

Ten more couples changed before the rest of the students left the dance worried that there date would soon turn into one of the professors that they hate, and many felt sick seeing some of the couples that were kissing. I mean Filch and Hooch!

_That was bloody brilliant_ – Theo

_That was bloody disturbing_ – Ron

_So, I take it the dance went well? _– Katie

_Oh yes, rather fun_ – Padma

_I think I might be sick –_ Neville

_And why do you want to visit the porcelain god?_ – George

_What_ – Neville

_He meant why do you want to throw up love?_ – Luna

_Well I don't know about the love part, I am already taking_ – George

_Filch and Hooch kissing_ – Neville wrote

_Snape and Trelawney_ – Hannah

_Hagrid and Pomfrey_ – Susan

_Flitwick and McGonagall_ – Daphne

_Snape and McGonagall_ – Hope

_Dumbledore and McGonagall_ – Ginny

_Snape and Hooch_ – Harry

_You got pictures right!_ – Fred

_Of course dear_ – Hermione

_You need to send them over as soon as you can!!!_ – Katie

_I will send them out tomorrow_ – Hermione

_Nightmare! They will give you all Nightmare!_ – Theo

_I agree with Theo_ – Ron

The group talked more about the prank and some of the couples that were caught and what people's reactions to them were. Susan and Hannah had overheard the conversation between the Professors and they shared it with the rest of the group before they all called it a night and went to bed.

* * *

**A/N**- I hope you enjoyed the chapter even though it is a shorter one and a bit of a fill in one. I think the next one will be Christmas. The story really is coming to an end within the next few chapters. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Reviews really do motivate me to write so **Please Review!**


	29. Christmas

Disclaimer: see chapter 28

Christmas

The Halloween dance was one of the main topics of everyone's conversation during the beginning of March. However the pranks continued, so the topics changed. During the time leading up to Christmas, there was a day that whenever Snape tried deducting points from any house besides his own, if any Slytherins were present they would start singing _Mmmbop_ by Hansen and if Snape continued to try to take points away from the other houses, his house would just sing louder. There was also the time that every time Draco opened his mouth to talk he would start singing "The Song That Never Ends" from Lambchop. Then there was also the day that Hogwart's walls and floors were sparkly, just to name a few of the pranks that Hogwart's United did.

Before everyone left Hogwart's for the Holidays they all decided to meet at the Burrow (with Mrs. Weasley's permission of course) Christmas evening so they could all exchange gifts and plan some more pranks, like how to turn Hagrid's beard sparkly.

Hermione and Hope stayed at the Burrow the night before Christmas along with Harry, Katie and the whole Weasley family. Hermione woke up bright and early and grabbed a book and snuck out of Ginny's room, where she, Hope and Katie were staying because the rest of the house was full.

As Hermione made her way into the kitchen she saw Fred sitting at the table waiting for the tea to be ready and picking at a biscuit.

"Morning Love" Hermione said startling Fred as he looked up and smiled.

"Good morning, gorgeous" Fred said standing up and giving Hermione a kiss.

"What are you doing up so early?" Hermione asked.

"Well I knew you would be up early and wanted to spend a little bit of time alone with you on Christmas, and the house is too full for that to happen when everyone was awake." Fred told her earning a kiss and a huge smile. The two talked for a little while and drank some tea before they started to hear feet coming down the stairs.

"Would you like to go for a walk before everyone gets up?" Fred asked Hermione.

"I would love to." Hermione said leaving her book on the table and grabbing her cloak before heading outside where there was a fresh blanket of snow.

"I love white Christmases." Hermione said as the snow fell down around her.

"Me too" Fred said leading her over to the bench near the pond. He cleared off the snow and dried the bench off with a drying spell, and the two sat down and looked over the frozen pond where they saw some fairies flying in the snow.

"This is so pretty" Hermione said leaning against Fred and snuggling close.

"Hermione, I know we haven't been together for long, but I couldn't imagine my life without you." Fred whispered in her ear before getting down on one knee in the snow, "Will you marry me?"

Shocked Hermione sat there for a second before jumping on him with a kiss and knocking him over so they were both lying in the snow. "Of course I will marry you Fred Weasley."

After a few seconds of lying in the snow they heard there names coming from the Burrow. Fred slipped the ring onto Hermione's finger and with one more kiss helped her up and headed back inside.

As they got inside they quickly did some drying spells on there wet clothes and holding hands headed into the living room to open up presents. Ginny was handing out presents and after everyone opened up a couple, Hermione went to go give Ginny a hug as a Thank you for getting the gift when Katie noticed a ring on her finger.

"Hermione, what is that on your finger?" Katie asked accusingly.

"Oh, just my Christmas present from Fred." Hermione said with a smile.

"That's your left hand" Katie said.

"I know" Hermione said innocently. As the news kicked in, all the women jumped up to give Hermione a hug, while some of the guys still seemed a bit confused.

"Oh my baby is getting married" Mrs. Weasley said giving both Hermione and Fred a hug.

"Hey mum, I'm engaged too!" George joked making everyone start laughing and Mrs. Weasley and Katie swat him across the back of the head making everyone else laugh even harder.

After everyone congratulated the couple, they continued opening presents before eating breakfast and just enjoying the day and Christmas dinner, while waiting for their friends to get there.

Before they knew it all of there friends came tumbling out of the fire place. Once they got there they all sprawled out over the living room and started handing out gifts and talking about what they had gotten earlier.

"Hermione, what did you get?" Susan asked catching sight of a ring on a certain finger.

"Oh some books, the Weasley sweater, a bunch of this and that." Hermione said feigning innocence, "Oh and Fred gave me this" she added holding out her hands and getting squeals out of the other girls. Hermione told them how it happened and they all planned to talk wedding and stuff later because for now they wanted to finish handing out presents.

After all the presents were exchanged and opened, the group talked about pranks for awhile before the girls and guys split up, the girls talking about weddings, as there were going to be two coming up, and the guys talked about well, a lot of things that did not include weddings.

After everyone left, and everyone staying at the Burrow went to bed, Hermione cuddled with Fred in front of the fire.

"This has been the best Christmas I have ever had" Hermione said giving Fred a kiss and snuggling close.

"Me too love, me too." Fred replied back.

* * *

**A/N**- I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I would like to thank itsme for some of the prank ideas. One more chapter left! I hope to have it out before Feb. 1st. Thanks you for reading and **Please Review**!


	30. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See chapter 29

Epilogue

"How are you feeling Mione?" Katie asked as she helped with Hermiones make-up.

"Nervous" she responded looking around at her closest female friends who were all running around.

"Where's my shoe?" Hope yelled.

"Left one or right?" Luna asked holding up two shoes that looked alike but were different sizes.

"Left" Hope said rushing over.

"Right" Daphne yelled grabbing the other shoe Luna was holding.

"Has anyone seen my dress?" Ginny asked looking under the bed.

"It's in the bathroom with mine." Hannah said while sitting in her underwear trying to put her shoes on.

"We only have 15 minutes left" Padma said rushing back into the Susan and Mrs. Weasely.

"Oh my gosh I still need to do my hair" Susan yelled while Mrs. Weasley rushed over with her wand out and started working on Susan's hair as Padma did her make up because she was already ready to go.

"Was it this crazy last month when you got married to George?" Hermione asked her soon to be sister-in- law.

"I think so, remember you couldn't find your shoes either and Daphne's dress did end up under the bed?" Katie said laughing and putting the finishing touches on Hermione.

* * *

"I think I am going to hurl" Fred said sitting down next to his brother.

"Just think of what you told me last month, you love the women and want to spend the rest of the life with her and just think of how bloody brilliant she will look walking up the aisle" George told his twin while they sat in a room off to the side when the rest of the guys escorted the guest down the aisle.

Soon though, Fred took his place at the alter with his brother by his side. His mum and dad just came down the aisle and his mum was balling like she did a month ago at his twins wedding. The music started playing and he watched as Charlie escorted Katie down the aisle ad heard his twins take in a deep breathe as he saw his new wife walking down the aisle in a midnight blue dress. Neville was next escorting his new finace Luna who was wearing the same color dress as Katie but different style that suited her more. Bill and Susan were next followed by Hannah and Percy, Padma and Ron, Daphne and Theo, and finally Harry and Ginny.

After all the couples made it down the aisle Hope started walking slowly down and then the music changed and Fred had to catch his own breathe at the sight of Hermione walking down the aisle with her father escorting her. When she got up to the alter her father lifted the veil that covered her face and gave her a kiss before handing her off to Fred. Hope took her flowers from her and the ceremony started. They were having a muggle wedding because of Hermione's family but were planning on having an after party after their reception which would be a short wizard bonding ceremony and a magical reception for the magical guests.

The ceremony flew by for Fred and Hermione and before they knew it they were exchanging vows and kissing for the first time as a married couple. They were announced and made there way out of the church followed by the wedding party to great their guests outside the church.

"You are gorgeous Mione!" Bethany said as she gave one of her best friends a hug.

"He really is shaggable" Maggie whispered in her ear making Hermione laugh and give her two best muggle friends huge hugs.

The two girls moved on to talk to Hope before saying they would see them at the reception and leaving.

After all the guests have left the group got into the hummer limo that they rented to fit all of them, which was really exciting to everyone because no one had every been in a limo, some of the wedding party had never even been in a muggle car before.

They stopped at a few places for pictures, with some wizard and muggle ones being taken and headed to the reception. The reception was a late afternoon one so that they would have time for the wizard one as well.

When they got to the reception hall the wedding part was announced before Hermione and Fred were announced and went straight into their first dance as a married couple. Hermione had picked out the song and they danced to Amazed by Lonestar. Halfway through the song the wedding party was asked to join them in the dance. The large group all danced Hope and George starting there dance and "accidently" dancing right between Charlie and Katie and somehow managing to switch partners making everyone including Hermione and Fred laugh.

"What the heck just happened?" Charlie asked laughing while dancing with Hope.

"The song seemed more fitting for Katie and George to dance to" Hope said making Charlie laugh again and nod his head.

"I can't believe my crazy twin bothers have tied down the knot, and with such good wives." Charlie said looking at both of his brothers who were staring lovingly at their wives.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised to see two more weddings in the near future." Hope said making Charlie give her a questioning look.

"Well just look at Ron and Padma and Ginny and Harry." Hope said making Charlie look at his younger siblings.

"Right you are" He said before the song changed and was asked by Victor Krum if he could have the next dance.

Charlie agreed and Hope whispered in his ear "It might be good for you to save Hannah, it could be good for both of you."

Charlie looked over where Percy was talking poor Hannah's ear off and once and a while stepping on her feet.

"You look lovely" Krum said pulling Hope in close to dance making her giggle and look over to where she saw Beth and Maggie looking at her and giving her a thumbs up.

After a few songs everyone headed back to their table and Hope and George gave speeches, and before everyone knew it, it was time to leave and for the magical people to head to the magical reception.

After a bonding ceremony Hermione was dancing in Fred's arms and talking.

"It looks like Hannah and Charlie are hitting it off" Hermione said to Fred while resting her head on his shoulder.

"She would be good for him, just like you are for me" Fred said before leaning down and giving Hermione a kiss. "I can't believe I snagged the brightest witch of the age" he added earning him another kiss from Hermione.

"And I can't believe I got one of the Weasley twins, although I wonder if Katie would want to switch" Hermione said laughing and getting a fake scowl from Fred before he leaned down and swept her into another kiss.

"Never mind I think I will keep this one" She said with a smile after the kiss had ended.

"Good" Fred said with a smile.

"I love you Fred Weasley" Hermione said giving him another kiss.

"And I love you Hermione Weasley" Fred said as they danced the night away with their best friends and family surrounding them.

* * *

**A/N**- Well here is the end. I hope you enjoyed reading this story. Thank you for everyone who has read and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed!


End file.
